The Cutting Edge
by Silvana I
Summary: Bei Wrestlemania 23 wird Adam Copeland Opfer eines tragischen Unfalls. Schwere Monate stehen ihm bevor, doch er muss sie nicht alleine meistern... SlashFic, Pairing: Adam Copeland x Randy Orton
1. Banges Warten

Pairing: Adam Copeland / Randy Orton

Rating: NC-17; M

Disclaimer: Weder Adam Copeland noch Randy Orton oder sonstige erwähnte Personen gehören mir, ebenso wenig wie die Rechte an der WWE. Alles ist frei erfunden, es soll mit der Story keinem geschadet werden und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

Warnung: Dies ist eine Slash-Fanfiction! Wer so etwas nicht mag, der sollte die Finger davon lassen! Der Hintergrund der Geschichte ist auch zum Teil AU.

Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen, sowohl Lob als auch konstruktive Kritik nehme ich gern an.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1. Kapitel: Banges Warten

Wrestlemania 23… Gerade vor einigen Minuten endete das erste und wohl auch größte Match der Veranstaltung… Money in the bank… Die Zuschauer waren begeistert von dem Spektakel, doch niemand von ihnen ahnte, was sich hinter den Kulissen der Show abspielte…

Kopflos lief Randy Orton durch die Katakomben der Arena, geradewegs zu seiner Kabine. Er zog sich an und stürmte weiter nach draußen. Sein Blick war starr, seine Gedanken kreisten um einen Satz: _„Der Sprung ist schiefgegangen... Edge... musste sofort ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden."_. Gleich nach dem Match hatte Randy einen der Offiziellen nach Adams Befinden gefragt und eben diese Antwort erhalten. „Welches Krankenhaus???", herrschte Orton sein Gegenüber ungehalten an. „D... das... Wilson-Hospital.", stammelte der junge Mann unbeholfen.

Sogleich machte sich Randy Orton auf den Weg in jenes Hospital. Er vergaß alles um sich, nahm niemanden mehr wahr, egal wer auch versuchte, ihn anzusprechen. Es war jetzt nicht wichtig, was irgendwer von ihm wollte, nichts war mehr wichtig. Er musste in dieses Krankenhaus, so schnell wie möglich. Seine Hände zitterten, seine Kehle schnürte sich mehr und mehr zu, als er schließlich vor der Arena stand und die Kälte in seine Gliedmaßen fuhr. Er schaute sich um, rief geistesgegenwärtig nach einem Taxi und ließ sich von dem Fahrer zum Wilson-Hospital bringen. Die Fahrt kam ihm vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, Randy schwieg und schaute aus dem Fenster. Die Gefühle in ihm rebellierten. Angst. Er hatte einfach furchtbare Angst.

Fluchtartig verließ Randy das Auto, kaum dass der Fahrer vor dem Krankenhaus zum Stehen gekommen war. Ein paar Geldscheine warf er ihm zu, ungeachtet dessen, welche Summe sie ergaben. Er durfte keine Zeit mehr verlieren, stürmte geradewegs in das vor ihm liegende Gebäude. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Orientierung steuerte der 27-jährige die Krankenschwester an der Anmeldung an. „Entschuldigung. Vor wenigen Minuten muss hier ein Mann eingeliefert worden sein – Adam Copeland. Können Sie mir sagen, wie es ihm geht? Kann ich zu ihm? Bitte, es ist wichtig!"

Die Krankenschwester musterte den blassen jungen Mann und warf dann einen Blick auf ihren Computer. „Ja, da haben Sie Recht. Wer sind Sie, bitte? Ein Angehöriger?"

„Randy Orton... ich bin sein... Kollege und ein sehr guter Freund. Wie geht es ihm? Kann ich zu ihm?", fragte Randy nun noch eine Spur eindringlicher. Ihm dauerte das hier alles zu lange, die Schwester ließ sich Zeit – Zeit, die er nicht hatte. Er wollte doch nur wissen, wie es Adam geht.

„Das tut mir Leid, Sie können momentan nicht zu ihm. Er wird gerade untersucht. Aber Sie können hier warten und sobald wir näheres wissen, geben wir Ihnen Bescheid.", erwiderte die Krankenschwester.

Genervt schnaufte Orton durch. Es hatte keinen Sinn, er musste warten. Gedankenverloren ließ er sich in einen Stuhl fallen, die Starre in seinem Blick kehrte zurück und mit ihr unzählige Fragen. Wie konnte der Stunt nur schief gehen? Adam und Jeff haben ihn doch so oft geprobt. Was hat diesmal nicht gestimmt? Lag Adam ungünstig auf der Leiter? Was war passiert? Randys Erinnerungen an das Match waren nur schemenhaft, obwohl es nicht einmal eine Stunde zurücklag. Der Schock saß zu tief in seinem Inneren, als dass er nun jede kleine Erinnerung wieder hätte abrufen können. Er konzentrierte sich auf sein Match, bekam den besagten Stunt nur aus dem Augenwinkel mit und dachte, alles wäre glatt gelaufen, wie immer. Dass die beiden mit einer vorgetäuschten Verletzung liegen bleiben und nicht weiterkämpfen können, war von vorne herein geplant, zumal man Adam wegen seines vierfachen Kieferbruchs vor einigen Wochen frühzeitig aus dem Match herausnehmen wollte, um ihn weiterhin zu schonen. Man hatte sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Adam komplett aus Wrestlemania herauszulassen, doch das wollte er nicht, wenigstens einen Kurzeinsatz wollte er haben und den Fans eine gute Show bieten. Und man hatte das Szenario wirklich oft durchgespielt. Der Leitersprung war geplant bis ins kleinste Detail und trotzdem ging er daneben...

Randy schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und holte sich einen Kaffee am Automaten. Er schmeckte widerlich und trotzdem trank er ihn in einem Zug leer. Randy stockte der Atem. Was, wenn... er es nicht übersteht??? Nein, der 27-jährige schüttelte den Kopf. An so etwas durfte er nicht einmal denken. Adam musste es schaffen und er würde es auch schaffen, ohne Zweifel! Orton versuchte, sich zu beruhigen und immer wieder erinnerte er sich selbst daran, was für ein Kämpfer sein Freund war. Er liebte Adams Kampfgeist wie eigentlich alles an ihm, seinen ungebrochenen Willen, sein ungezügeltes Temperament, seine Schönheit, seinen etwas verrücken, chaotischen Humor, einfach alles. Und um nichts in der Welt wollte er diesen Mann wieder verlieren.

Ungeduldig klopfte Randy im gleichmäßigen Takt gegen die Stuhllehne, bis er sich selbst von diesem monotonen Geräusch genervt fühlte. Wie lange saß er nun hier? Drei Stunden? Wann würde endlich jemand kommen und ihn über Adams Zustand informieren? Plötzlich wurde es auf dem Gang hektisch. Mehrere Ärzte und Krankenschwestern liefen vorbei, sahen zum Teil sehr gestresst aus. Randy richtete sich auf und versuchte, Wortfetzen aus ihren Gesprächen aufzuschnappen – vergebens. Auf einmal wurde er von der Krankenschwester aus der Anmeldung gerufen.

„Gibt es etwas Neues?", fragte der junge Mann erwartungsvoll.

„Ja.", antwortete die Schwester knapp. „Ihr Kollege ist operiert worden und es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend. Er hat sich schwere innere Verletzungen zugezogen und...", die junge Frau stockte „... und die Gliedmaßen seiner linken Körperhälfte weisen eine vorübergehende Lähmung auf."

„Lähmung? Was bedeutet das, kann er sich gar nicht mehr bewegen? Kommt das wieder in Ordnung? Besteht noch Lebensgefahr?", wollte Randy Orton wissen. Er war durcheinander, aber auch erleichtert, denn es schien zumindest so, als bräuchte er keine Angst mehr zu haben, dass sein Freund stirbt.

„Nein, er ist über den Berg. Seine Bewegungsfähigkeit ist eingeschränkt und es wird sicherlich einige Monate brauchen, bis er alle Gliedmaßen wieder voll bewegen kann.", erklärte die Schwester.

Monate? Das bedeutet, Adam dürfte monatelang nicht trainieren, er müsste monatelang hier bleiben. Randy fühlte sich, als stünde er kurz vor dem Sturz in ein schwarzes Loch, als ihm langsam klar wurde, was diese schwerwiegende Verletzung für seinen Geliebten bedeutete. „Kann ich zu ihm?", fragte er, doch sein Ton glich mehr einer Forderung, denn einer Frage.

„Tut mir Leid, das ist unmöglich. Er braucht jetzt dringend Ruhe. Ich muss Sie bitten, sich bis morgen zu gedulden und in den Besuchszeiten von 13:00 bis 17:00 Uhr können Sie dann gerne zu ihm. Jetzt sollten Sie sich aber auch ein wenig ausruhen.", meinte die Krankenschwester gutmütig. Ihr war nicht entgangen, unter was für einer Anspannung der 27-jährige litt und schließlich war sie erleichtert darüber, ihm sagen zu können, dass sein Freund außer Lebensgefahr ist.

„Danke. Bis morgen.", brachte Randy kurzatmig hervor, bevor er das Krankenhaus verließ und in den kühlen Nachthimmel schaute. In ihm herrschte eine tiefe Erleichterung, aber auch eine große Sorge. Er kannte Adam und wusste genau, dass er nicht der Mann war, der sich mehrere Monate in ein Krankenbett legen konnte. Sein Freund war immer auf Achse, stets in Bewegung, er liebte seine Freiheit und es würde ihn eine Menge Überwindung kosten, sich in den nächsten Monaten nicht zu sehr gehen zu lassen. „Ich schwöre, ich werde dir beistehen! Ich unterstütze dich und helfe dir. Gemeinsam schaffen wir alles, auch das. Ich liebe dich, Adam!", flüsterte Randy zu sich selbst. Er musste jetzt stark sein – verdammt – er musste! Und er würde es auch sein!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

... Fortsetzung folgt ...


	2. Auszeit

Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen... ;-)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2. Kapitel: Auszeit

In der Nacht machte Randy kaum ein Auge zu, dazu war er zu aufgewühlt. Ihm ging es nicht aus dem Kopf, dass sein Freund die nächsten Monate ans Bett gefesselt sein sollte. Was bedeutete so eine halbseitige Lähmung eigentlich genau? Es musste doch heißen, dass Adam selbst bei den einfachsten Dingen Hilfe benötigte?! Randy machte sich viele Gedanken über die Situation, doch immer kam er zu einem Ergebnis: Adam würde ihn brauchen wie nie zuvor und er muss ihm den nötigen Halt geben.

Als Adam aus der Narkose erwachte, schmerzte sein Körper. Bruchstückhaft erinnerte er sich an den Abend und die Geschehnisse bei Wrestlemania. Die Atmosphäre war hitzig und er fühlte sich ganz in seinem Element. Auch wenn er an diesem Abend nur einen kurzen Auftritt hatte, so sollte es seine große Show werden, gekrönt von einer anschließenden kleinen privaten Geburtstagsfeier mit Randy. Doch etwas stimmte nicht, das merkte er sofort, als Matt ihn auf der waagerechten Leiter abgelegt hatte. Adam war von vorherigen Aktionen ein wenig mitgenommen, dennoch sagte ihm sein Gefühl, dass seine Position diesmal anders war als im Training. Warum? Er schaute kurz auf zu Jeff, der auf der großen Leiter im Ring stand und seinerseits etwas verunsichert zu seinem Bruder blickte. Dieser feuerte ihn jedoch vehement zu dem geplanten Sprung an. Matt war sich seiner Sache sicher, also musste alles seine Richtigkeit haben. Vielleicht kam es Adam auch nur anders vor, weil seine Sinne ihm einen Streich spielten? Jeff tat wie ihm geheißen, er sprang auf den 33-jährigen, wie sie es im Training mehrere Male geprobt hatten, ein Aufschrei ging durch die 81.000 Menschen im Publikum. Die Leiter unter Adam brach durch und mit einem Mal wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Er bekam keine Luft mehr, spürte seinen Rücken kaum noch und ein einziger Schmerz durchfuhr seine Gliedmaßen. Benommen blieb er auf Jeff Hardy liegen und Adam bekam nur noch mit, wie er schließlich von den Offiziellen zum Krankenwagen transportiert wurde. Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

Und nun war er hier, in einem... Krankenbett. Sein Kopf tat weh, er fühlte sich schwach. Plötzlich beugte sich ein Arzt über ihn, nahm wohlwollend zur Kenntnis, dass sein Patient erwacht ist. Dr. Taylor hieß der Mann und Adam wollte unbedingt erfahren, was passiert ist, wie schwer er sich bei dem Leitersprung verletzt hat. Er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, merkte aber schnell, dass er sich kaum einen Zentimeter bewegen konnte. Sein Körper schmerzte nicht nur, sondern er fühlte sich an manchen Stellen komplett taub an. Er ging diesem Gefühl nach und stellte entsetzt fest, dass er sowohl seinen linken Arm, als auch sein linkes Bein nicht mehr spürt. „Verdammt, was ist das???", rief er panisch.

„Bitte beruhigen Sie sich.", versuchte der Arzt den 33-jährigen zu beschwichtigen. „Sie hatten einen schweren Unfall und das Letzte, was Sie jetzt brauchen ist Aufregung."

„Es ist mir scheißegal, was ich brauche. Sagen Sie mir endlich, was hier los ist! Warum fühlt sich mein Körper so taub an???", fragte Adam völlig außer sich und entsetzt über seinen eigenen Zustand. Wieder versuchte er, sich aufzusetzen und scheiterte.

„Sie haben sich innere Verletzungen zugezogen und zudem noch einen Nervenschaden erlitten, der für die vorübergehende Lähmung Ihrer linken Körperhälfte verantwortlich ist. Das ist der Grund für das Taubheitsgefühl, das Sie verspüren.", erklärte Dr. Taylor.

_Lähmung._ Er war... gelähmt?! Schockiert fixierte Adam die beruhigenden Augen des Arztes. Sein eigener Blick spiegelte blankes Entsetzen wieder. „Wird das... wieder verschwinden?", fragte er apathisch.

Der Arzt nickte. „Sie hatten einen Schutzengel, Mr. Copeland. Der betreffende Nerv ist nicht irreparabel beschädigt und Ihre Heilungschancen stehen dank der sofortigen Operation sehr gut. Sie müssen sich schonen in den nächsten Monaten, und mit einer regelmäßigen Reha werden wir Sie wieder hinkriegen. Doch bevor wir damit anfangen können, müssen Sie sich erst einmal erholen und Ihre übrigen Verletzungen auskurieren."

„Monate? Sagten Sie gerade Monate? Werde ich danach wieder kämpfen können?", fragte Adam ungeduldig.

„Ich denke schon, aber jetzt sollten Sie nicht darüber nachdenken, sondern sich ganz und gar auf Ihre Heilung konzentrieren. Sie sind schwer getroffen worden und Sie haben wirklich Glück gehabt, dass es so glimpflich ausgegangen ist. Auch wenn es Ihnen schwer fällt, bitte seien Sie jetzt geduldig. Wir machen einen Schritt nach dem nächsten, werden Ihre Muskeln Stück für Stück trainieren und wieder aufbauen.", antwortete Dr. Taylor eindringlich.

Resignierend blickte Adam zur Decke. „Wie viele Monate werden es sein?"

„Vielleicht zwei, vielleicht auch vier. Je nachdem, wie schnell die Reha anschlägt. Wichtig ist, dass wir Sie regelmäßig behandeln.", gab der Arzt zurück.

„Ich werde kämpfen bis zum Umfallen, darauf können Sie sich verlassen!", sagte Adam voller Überzeugung. Er meinte es ernst. Er wollte aus diesem Krankenhaus raus, je schneller, desto besser und der Gedanke, die nächsten Monate das Bett hüten zu müssen, der gefiel ihm gar nicht. Adam liebte die Action und er brauchte sie täglich, nichts setzte ihm mehr zu, als nutzlos herumzuliegen und nichts zu tun. Sein längster Krankenhausaufenthalt dauerte eineinhalb Monate und er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie er mit jedem Tag dem kompletten Ausrasten einen Schritt näher kam. Nun drohten ihm 4 Monate in einem Krankenbett – halbseitig gelähmt. Unfähig, irgendetwas alleine zu machen. Oft fordert sein Business Opfer und schwere Verletzungen und auch er hatte schon einige davongetragen, doch Adam quälte sich noch immer mit der Frage, wie dieser Leiterstunt so dermaßen misslingen konnte. Wieso? Und wie ging es Jeff? Hat er es unbeschadet überstanden? Randy! Ob er schon Bescheid wusste? Nichts wäre Adam jetzt lieber gewesen, als Randy zu sehen und er hoffte inständig, dass sein Geliebter ihn morgen besuchen würde. Irgendwann fühlte sich Adam zu erschöpft, um weiter nachzudenken, er zollte dem anstrengenden Tag Tribut und schlief ein.

Bereits am frühen Morgen war Randy wieder unterwegs, schlafen konnte er sowieso nicht mehr. Er musste zunächst einmal zurück zur Arena, um seine Sachen zu holen, die er gestern in der Eile liegen gelassen hatte, darunter auch sein Handy, auf dem in der Zwischenzeit reichlich Anrufe eingegangen waren. Der 27-jährige kümmerte sich nicht darum, er hatte jetzt wichtigeres zu tun. Erst einmal brachte er die Sachen nach Hause, es war kein weiter Weg, da er direkt in der Stadt wohnte, in der die diesjährige Wrestlemania ausgetragen wurde – Detroit.

Als nächstes fuhr er in das Hotel, das Adam vor zwei Tagen bezogen hatte, um dessen Sachen dort herauszuholen und sie zu ihm ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Er ließ ein paar Kontakte spielen, um an den Zimmerschlüssel seines Freundes zu kommen und hatte schließlich keine Probleme damit. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, hätte Adam direkt zu ihm ziehen können, nachdem Amy ihn rausgeworfen hat, doch das wollte der 33-jährige vorerst nicht. Nicht einen Tag vor Wrestlemania! Erst nach dieser Großveranstaltung wollte er beginnen, sein Leben neu zu ordnen.

Ausgerechnet einen Tag vor der besagten Großveranstaltung war Amy dahinter gekommen, dass Adam sie betrügt und sie hat nicht lange gefackelt, setzte ihn direkt vor die Tür. Als er nach Hause kam, war sie bereits in Rage, konfrontierte ihn sofort mit Vorwürfen. Sie habe neben vielen kleinen Anzeichen eine eindeutige SMS gefunden, unterzeichnet mit „R." – einen besseren Beweis gibt es nicht. Adam versuchte gar nicht erst, sich herauszureden, sondern er gestand, dass es jemand anderen gibt. Es kam zum Streit, der mit der Trennung der beiden endete. Noch in derselben Nacht rief Adam bei Randy an und erzählte ihm, was passiert war. Der Jüngere konnte sein Glück nicht fassen, endlich hatte er seinen Freund ganz offiziell für sich alleine und auch Adam war froh über die Entscheidung, die er lange vor sich hergeschoben hatte, da er seine langjährige Gefährtin nicht einfach so verletzen wollte.

Drei Wochen vor Wrestlemania hatten Randy und Adam eine zunächst unbedeutende Affäre miteinander begonnen, doch das Abenteuer endete in tiefer Zuneigung und beide wussten schnell, dass sie zusammen sein wollten.

Mit den abgeholten Sachen machte sich Randy nun auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus. Er war eigentlich viel zu früh dran, doch das störte ihn nicht. Er würde schon einen Weg finden, um zu Adam zu kommen. Die Krankenschwester an der Anmeldung erkannte den jungen Mann sofort wieder, wies ihn aber freundlich darauf hin, dass jetzt noch keine Besuchszeit sei. Er versuchte es dennoch weiter und redete schließlich so lange auf sie ein, bis sie nach Rücksprache mit einem Arzt zustimmte, in diesem speziellen Fall mal eine Ausnahme zu machen.

Zufrieden ließ sich Randy Orton zu Adams Zimmer führen und war froh, endlich wieder bei seinem Freund zu sein, den er sogleich stürmisch begrüßte. Nur eines störte ihn – eine junge Krankenschwester, die direkt hinter den beiden saß. „Was macht die hier?", fragte Orton leise. „Auf mich aufpassen.", sagte sein Freund mit einem genervten Unterton, da er die ständige Überwachung schon jetzt leid war.

„Okay, dann lassen wir sie mal verschwinden.", gab Randy lächelnd zurück. Er drehte sich zu der jungen Frau um, die sofort mit einem hochroten Kopf zu ihm aufsah. Sie schien ihn zu kennen, vielleicht war sie sogar ein Fan. Der 27-jährige machte eine unmissverständliche Handbewegung, mit der er die Krankenschwester aus dem Zimmer schickte. „Keine Sorge, wir kommen klar!", fügte er hinzu. Die junge Frau blickte ihn ehrfürchtig an, nickte schnell mit dem Kopf und stammelte: „Bitte sagen Sie Bescheid, falls Sie irgendetwas brauchen!"

„Aber sicher. Vielen Dank. Wenn ich Sie jetzt bitten dürfte.", antwortete Randy mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln. „Entschuldigung. Natürlich.", sagte die Krankenschwester schnell und verschwand mit weichen Knien und einem klopfenden Herzen aus dem Raum. Randy Orton hatte sie gerade tatsächlich angesprochen...

„Weiber!", stöhnte Randy genervt und wandte sich wieder Adam zu. Sanft strich er über die blonden langen Haare seines Freundes, dann beugte er sich über ihn, um ihn lange und leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander – ein wildes, zügelloses Spiel, wie sie es liebten. „Hattest du schon mal Sex im Krankenhaus?", fragte Adam herausfordernd. Randy grinste. „Bisher noch nicht.", antwortete er. Er traute es seinem Freund ohne weiteres zu, ihn hier zu verführen und wahnsinnig gerne hätte sich Randy auch darauf eingelassen, doch dazu war es zu früh. Adams Unfall lag nur wenige Stunden zurück und Randy wusste genau, dass sein Freund jetzt erst einmal Schonung brauchte.

Die beiden unterhielten sich lange, auch über gestern Abend, über die Veranstaltung, den Unfall, was danach geschah... Randy packte die Sachen aus, die er mitgebracht hatte und genoss es, seinen Geliebten lächeln zu sehen. Die Zeit hier war schwer für ihn und Randy spürte auch ohne, dass Adam es ihm sagte, wie unangenehm ihm diese ganze Situation war. Ständig brauchte er Hilfe bei allen Dingen. Er war nie unbeobachtet, durfte nichts alleine tun. Das setzte ihm sehr zu und Randy hätte sich nichts mehr gewünscht, als rund um die Uhr für seinen Freund da sein zu können.

Jeden Tag machte sich der 27-jährige auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus, so oft und solange es nur ging, versuchte er, bei Adam zu bleiben und ihn aufzuheitern. Auch viele andere aus dem Business kamen ihn besuchen, natürlich Vince McMahon, Val Venis, Chris Benoit, Adams langjähriger bester Freund Jay Reso und viele andere. Auch Jeff Hardy besuchte ihn einmal und unterhielt sich lange mit ihm über den Unfall. Ihn selbst hatte es weniger schlimm erwischt, er konnte direkt von dem Ärzteteam in der Arena behandelt werden und hatte bis auf ein paar Prellungen keine Verletzungen davon getragen. Als er hörte, was Adam bei dem misslungenen Sprung widerfahren war, da durchfuhr ihn ein kalter Schauer und er quälte sich mit Vorwürfen. Hätte er von oben nicht erkennen müssen, dass sein Partner falsch postiert war? Adam redete ihm diese Selbstzweifel aus, es sei einfach alles verdammt scheiße gelaufen. Keiner hatte Schuld an dem Unfall.

Viele Menschen gingen täglich in Adams Zimmer ein und aus und doch war es einzig Randy, der die Leere in seinem Inneren füllen konnte und ihm die Zeit hier halbwegs erträglich machte. Zwei Wochen konnte er nichts anderes tun, als lesen, Wände anstarren und sich umsorgen lassen. Wenigstens bekam er nun mit dem Beginn der Reha ein neues Ziel vor Augen, für das es sich lohnte zu kämpfen. Adam nahm sich vor, hart an sich zu arbeiten, damit er so schnell wie möglich wieder in der Lage war, selbstständig zu laufen.

Der Alltag in der WWE ging weiterhin seinen gewohnten Gang, alles lief wie sonst auch und nach nur wenigen Tagen sprach kaum noch jemand von „Money in the bank". Es war ein weiterer grauer Morgen, an dem sich Randy lustlos zum Training schleppte mit den Gedanken im Hinterkopf, dass er eigentlich viel lieber bei Adam sein würde. Die Wrestlemania Revenge Tour durch Deutschland hatte er für sich bereits abgeschrieben und in den nächsten Tagen würde er Vince um eine Auszeit dafür bitten. Er konnte jetzt unmöglich so weit reisen und alles was er momentan tat, fühlte sich so falsch an. Einzig seine professionelle Einstellung bewahrte Randy davor, das tägliche Training und die kommenden Shows nicht einfach sausen zu lassen. Dabei fühlte er sich ausgebrannt und unkonzentriert, seine Gedanken waren nur bei seinem Freund.

Am heutigen Tage beendete Randy seine Trainingseinheit ein wenig früher. Er ging duschen und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu einer der Umkleidekabinen. Eine laute Stimme riss ihn plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken – Matt Hardy. Randy sah, wie er mit seinem Bruder in der Umkleide stand und heftig auf ihn einredete. Als dabei der Name Adam fiel, entschied sich der 27-jährige, doch mal ein wenig genauer hinzuhören.

„Warum hast du das gemacht Mensch? Wieso besuchst du ihn???", brüllte Matt seinen Bruder an. Dieser reagierte gar nicht, sondern er packte geduldig seine Sachen zusammen. Matt dachte nicht daran, sich zu beruhigen, sondern er schlug weiterhin verbal auf Jeff ein, bis ihm schließlich der Kragen platzte. „Jetzt hör mal zu, Junge! Der Mann liegt im Krankenhaus, ist halbseitig gelähmt und es wird viele Monate brauchen, bis er wieder auf dem Damm ist. Und das nur, weil ich daneben gesprungen bin. Ich habe dich immer unterstützt und dich bei deinem Privatkrieg mit Adam verteidigt, weil ich weiß, dass er dich damals sehr verletzt hat, aber das hier geht zu weit. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er den Unfall überhaupt so gut überstanden hat, das hätte alles noch viel schlimmer ausgehen können. Gott bewahre! Und ich für meinen Teil kann nicht hier rumsitzen, ohne ihn auch nur einmal zu besuchen. Ich wollte ihn niemals verletzen und mir tut es furchtbar leid, was passiert ist."

„Bedauernswert.", sagte Matt abfällig und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich würde dazu sagen, der kleine Hurensohn hat endlich das bekommen, was er verdient. Und meiner Meinung nach ist er noch viel zu gut weggekommen. Schade, dass er irgendwann wieder kämpfen kann, ich würde seine dumme Visage hier nicht vermissen."

Das war zu viel!!! Wutentbrannt stürmte Randy die Kabine. „Das nimmst du zurück, mein Freund!", drohte er und packte Matt am Kragen. Dieser befreite sich aus dem Griff und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Warum, Orton? Wir haben uns hier über private Dinge unterhalten und ich denke nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht.", sagte Matt Hardy überheblich.

„Oh doch, das geht mich sogar ne ganze Menge an. Du trägst ihm immer noch nach, dass er dir damals die Freundin ausgespannt hat und wünschst dir allen Ernstes deswegen, dass er seine Karriere beenden muss. Erbärmlich! Bevor du hier weiter auf dieser verdammten alten Geschichte rumreitest, will ich dir mal sagen, dass es aus ist zwischen Amy und Adam. Geh doch zu ihr und werd glücklich mit ihr!", schnauzte Randy sein Gegenüber an.

„Bestimmt nicht. Ich fasse nichts an, was im Dreck gelegen hat. Aber schön, freut mich, dass Amy endlich schlau geworden ist. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich mal wieder vor ihren Augen durch alle Betten gevögelt. Ich kann nicht fassen, wie sie auf einen so verdorbenen Bastard reinfallen konnte!", giftete Matt.

Randy Orton biss sich auf die Lippe und in ihm wuchs das Bedürfnis, diese kleine Witzfigur, die hier vor ihm stand in tausend Stücke zu reißen. Stattdessen grinste er nur höhnisch und meinte: „Tja, Amy wollte eben einen richtigen Mann!"

Keine fünf Sekunden später hatte er sich eine Ohrfeige gefangen und war nun seinerseits auch nicht mehr bereit, sich zurückzuhalten. Was fiel diesem Hampelmann überhaupt ein, in einem solchen Ton über Adam zu reden? Matt hatte damals den Kürzeren gezogen, doch anstatt es einmal zu nehmen wie ein Mann, schoss er noch Jahre später gegen seinen Konkurrenten und nun zog er auch noch über dessen Verletzung her. Nein! Was zu viel ist, ist zu viel! Randy teilte kräftig aus und verprügelte Matt nach Strich und Faden. Erst mit Hilfe des eingreifenden John Cena gelang es Jeff schließlich, die beiden zu trennen.

Sie wurden zu Vince McMahon gebracht, wo jeder den Zwischenfall aus seiner Sicht schildern sollte und Matt ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten, schob die Schuld scheinheilig einem „offenbar ein wenig gereizten" Randy Orton in die Schuhe, „der ihn nur wegen eines Scherzes einfach angegriffen hat". Dieser schüttelte abfällig den Kopf und dachte gar nicht daran, sich zu solch einem Mist zu äußern. Er hatte es nicht nötig, sich zu verteidigen oder sich dafür zu rechtfertigen, dass er seinen Geliebten in Schutz genommen hatte. Vince musste aus Randys Schweigen die einzig logische Konsequenz ziehen: Eine einstweilige Suspendierung. Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, diese Entscheidung zu verhängen, gerade im jetzigen Moment, wo Vince genau wusste, dass der 27-jährige noch immer sehr unter dem Unfall von Adam litt. Dennoch blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, als Randy zu suspendieren. Er hatte einen Kollegen angegriffen und ihn scheinbar ohne Grund verprügelt, das konnte nicht ungesühnt bleiben.

Mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck in den Augen schaute Orton seinen Vorgesetzten an. Es war ein Ausdruck von Arroganz, Selbstbestätigung und seltsamerweise auch fast eine gewisse Dankbarkeit. Er nickte nur, drehte sich um und verließ das Büro wortlos, Matt Hardy würdigte er keines weiteren Blickes. Mit einem lauten Knall ließ er die Tür ins Schloss fallen und verließ die Arena. Jetzt hatte Randy endlich die Pause, die er so dringend brauchte. Ob sein Auftritt von eben weitere Konsequenzen haben würde, war ihm egal, denn sein Herz sagte ihm, dass er das Richtige getan hatte. Er hatte durch seinen Ausraster nichts verloren, sondern etwas gewonnen und mit dieser inneren Gewissheit machte er sich nun auf den Weg zu seinem täglichen Besuch bei Adam.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

... Fortsetzung folgt ...


	3. Freiheit

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3. Kapitel: Freiheit

Randy erzählte ihm nicht, dass er Matt Hardy wegen ihm zusammen geschlagen hatte und auch die Suspendierung behielt er für sich. Das wäre nur unnötig aufwühlend für seinen Geliebten. Stattdessen erzählte der 27-jährige, dass er von sich aus eine etwas längere Auszeit genommen hat, wie es ja ohnehin geplant war. Adam wollte sich die Freude darüber eigentlich nicht anmerken lassen, da er Randy während der gesamten Zeit immer dazu animiert hatte, weiterzumachen und nicht wegen ihm zu pausieren, doch er musste zugeben, dass sein Herz bei der Nachricht einen Freudensprung machte. Adam fühlte sich einsam im Krankenhaus, in den letzten Tagen hatte er kaum noch Besuch bekommen, einzig Randy war täglich bei ihm und sorgte für ein wenig Abwechslung in diesem trostlosen Alltag. Die gemeinsamen Stunden taten beiden gut, sie bewahrten Adam davor, in eine Depression zu verfallen und sie bewahrten Randy davor, vor Sehnsucht zu vergehen.

Nach seinen Besuchen sprach er oft mit Dr. Taylor und erkundigte sich nach dem genauen Zustand seines Freundes, da er oft das Gefühl hatte, Adam wäre diesbezüglich meist kurz angebunden. Randy konnte es verstehen, die beiden hatten nicht viel Zeit zusammen und ihm war klar, dass Adam diese Zeit nicht auch noch mit stundenlangen Diskussionen über sein Befinden vergeuden wollte. Also beschloss er, ihn nicht mit zu vielen Fragen darüber zu quälen, sondern stattdessen ausführlich mit seinem behandelnden Arzt zu sprechen. Was dieser jedoch zu erzählen hatte, gefiel Randy meist gar nicht. Adam fristete sein Dasein im Krankenhaus, verlor täglich etwas mehr von seinem Lebensmut. In der Reha verausgabte er sich, schuftete hart, oftmals zu hart, was in völliger Erschöpfung endete. Er ist unzufrieden mit sich, findet, dass er kaum Fortschritte macht, doch Dr. Taylor betonte ausdrücklich, dass durchaus kleine Fortschritte vorhanden sind und es eigentlich stetig bergauf geht. Adam ist allerdings zu ungeduldig, er will zu schnell zu viel und erkennt die Fortschritte nicht an. Oft steht er kurz vor der Verzweiflung und nur in Randys Gegenwart versucht er sich, halbwegs zusammen zu reißen, was bisher aber auch nicht immer gelang und was der 27-jährige auch überhaupt nicht wollte. Er wollte Adam helfen, ihn trösten und auch dann da sein, wenn es ihm schlecht ging.

Randy erinnerte sich noch gut an eine Szene vor wenigen Tagen, als er seinen Freund besuchte. Er kam zur Tür herein, Adam schaute mit einem gleichgültigen Blick Richtung Fenster und sagte leise: „Dieses Zimmer macht mich krank. Wenn ich nicht bald hier rauskomme, drehe ich komplett durch!". Randy baute seinen Geliebten wieder auf und versuchte, ihn aus jedem Tief herauszuziehen, er war der Fels in der Brandung. Dr. Taylor sah mit Wohlwollen, dass sein Patient eine solche Unterstützung bekam und so hielt er Randy bereitwillig über jede kleinste Entwicklung auf dem Laufenden.

Ein Monat war vergangen seit dem tragischen Unfall und Randy hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er konnte nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie sein sonst so lebensfroher Freund in diesen kahlen vier Wänden langsam zugrunde ging und so fragte er Dr. Taylor in einem weiteren Gespräch, ob es nicht irgendeine Möglichkeit gäbe, Adam vorzeitig zu entlassen. Randy meinte, dass sein Freund problemlos bei ihm wohnen könnte und dass er sich ebenso problemlos um ihn kümmern kann. Er flehte regelrecht, ihn zu sich nehmen zu dürfen.

Dr. Taylor sah sich Adams Krankenakte durch und sagte schließlich: „Nun, seine Werte werden von Tag zu Tag besser und im Prinzip habe ich nichts dagegen, ihn in Ihre Obhut zu geben, allerdings muss Ihnen klar sein, dass seine linken Gliedmaßen noch immer taub und weitestgehend unbeweglich sind. Er wird Ihre Hilfe brauchen, beim anziehen, ausziehen, waschen und jeglichen weiteren Dingen, die Ihnen alltäglich erscheinen. Außerdem werden Sie ihn bei jedem Gang stützen müssen, denn wie ich bereits sagte, die Bewegungsfähigkeit seines linken Beines ist äußerst eingeschränkt. Ihr Leben wird dadurch erheblich beeinflusst und Sie müssen sich wirklich über die Konsequenzen im Klaren sein."

„Das bin ich! Glauben Sie mir, ich habe mir jede Nacht Gedanken darüber gemacht und ich bin fest entschlossen! Ich will es so und mir ist durchaus klar, was das bedeutet, aber es stört mich nicht im Geringsten. Ich will nur, dass er bei mir ist und sich endlich erholen kann!", sagte Orton voller Überzeugung.

Der Arzt nickte. „Also gut, dann werde ich das umgehend veranlassen. Aber er muss auf jeden Fall weiterhin täglich zur Reha, nur so können wir eine vollständige Genesung garantieren. Das muss unbedingt sein."

„Kein Problem. Meine Wohnung ist nicht so weit weg von hier und ich werde ihn jeden Tag pünktlich zur Reha bringen, versprochen. Bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass ich ihn schon heute Abend mit zu mir nehmen kann. Bitte, Sie würden mir einen Riesengefallen damit tun!!!", forderte Randy.

Dr. Taylor konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Selten war jemand so hartnäckig im Durchsetzen seiner Ziele und er sah dem jungen Mann an, dass es ihm wirklich verdammt ernst war. Er sprühte vor Enthusiasmus und wäre vermutlich durch nichts und niemanden in der Welt von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen gewesen. Dr. Taylor kümmerte sich um die Formalitäten und überließ es Randy, seinem Freund die gute Nachricht zu überbringen.

Stolz und glücklich flanierte er geradewegs in Adams Zimmer, betrat es lächelnd, schnappte sich eine Reisetasche und fing an, die Sachen seines Geliebten zusammen zu packen. Adam beäugte ihn ungläubig. „Was machst du da?", fragte er und richtete sich ein wenig auf. Randy bemühte sich ernst zu bleiben und unterdrückte ein Lächeln, um die Überraschung nicht zu verderben. „Na ja, ich packe. Du willst doch deine Sachen bestimmt nicht hier lassen, wenn wir gleich nach Hause fahren.", stellte Randy wie selbstverständlich fest.

Adam verstand zunächst nicht, doch dann blitzte ein Funke Hoffnung in seinen Augen auf. Randy ließ von der Tasche ab, um seinen Freund in eine feste Umarmung zu ziehen. „Ich habe den Arzt überzeugt, dich bei mir wohnen zu lassen und gleich können wir losfahren.", der 27-jährige grinste vielsagend. „Du verarschst mich, oder?", gab Adam zurück, der noch immer nicht glauben konnte, was Randy da gerade gesagt hatte. Als dieser jedoch mit einem lapidaren „Nein, Süßer!" antwortete, wurde dem 33-jährigen endlich klar, dass er kurz davor stand, sein Gefängnis zu verlassen. Er intensivierte die Umarmung so fest er konnte und stieß einen kurzen Jubelschrei aus. Allein für diesen kleinen Moment, so fand Randy, hatte sich alles gelohnt.

Wenig später saßen die beiden im Auto des Jüngeren und sofort kehrten die Lebensgeister in Adam zurück. Ihm war die Erleichterung deutlich anzumerken und sie wurde mit jedem gefahrenen Kilometer größer. Seine Augen hatten ihren frohmutigen, abenteuerlustigen Glanz wieder und Randy konnte sich der Vermutung nicht erwehren, dass er das heute Abend auch noch mehrfach zu spüren bekommen wird. Er musste unwillkürlich grinsen und freute sich darauf, fieberte der Ankunft beinahe sehnsüchtig entgegen.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde war Ortons Wohnung erreicht und zunächst half er seinem Freund erst einmal aus dem Auto, was problemlos funktionierte. Er stützte Adam, führte ihn so die kurze Treppe hinauf, was ebenfalls keiner größeren Anstrengung bedurfte, zumal Adam auch mithalf wo er nur konnte. Er suchte zusätzlichen Halt am Geländer, zog sich Stück für Stück hinauf und sorgte somit dafür, dass Randy nicht sein ganzes Gewicht alleine tragen musste.

Vor der Wohnungstür blieben die beiden einen kurzen Moment stehen und Adam atmete tief durch, was nicht an Erschöpfung, sondern eher an der Erleichterung lag. „Du hast mich gerettet!", sagte er eindringlich. Randy sah ihm direkt in die anmutigen blauen Augen, strich ihm sachte mit der rechten Hand eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und ließ seine Finger dann weiter wandern, bis sie auf Adams Hals ruhten und langsam seinen Nacken massierten. Mit der anderen Hand umfasste Randy besitzergreifend und fest die Taille seines Freundes und zog ihn in einer fließenden Bewegung zu sich heran, um ihn verlangend und gierig zu küssen. „Ich hab dich so furchtbar vermisst.", flüsterte der 27-jährige atemlos. Adam fühlte ähnlich, im Krankenhaus hatten sie viel zu wenig Gelegenheiten, sich nahe zu sein und er war nun fest entschlossen, jede verpasste Sekunde nachzuholen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

... Fortsetzung folgt ...


	4. Devotion

Warnung: NC-17 Slash in diesem Kapitel! Viel Spaß damit! ;-)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4. Kapitel: Devotion

„Und nun willkommen zu Hause!", sagte Randy, als die beiden in seine Wohnung eintraten. Zunächst einmal half er Adam aus dessen schwarzen Mantel, wobei der 27-jährige wie so oft feststellte, wie gut die Farbe schwarz seinem Freund doch stand. Randy hielt einen kurzen Moment inne und genoss den Anblick, bis er durch einen lauten Knall in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt wurde. „Die müssen wir heute nicht mehr auspacken, oder?", fragte Adam, der seine Reisetasche soeben in die nächstbeste Ecke befördert hatte und entnervt darauf zeigte. Randy grinste. „Nein, nein. Ich mach das morgen schon.", sagte er und führte seinen Freund ins Schlafzimmer.

Adam kletterte sofort mit Hilfe seines Freundes in das obere der beiden Betten, dann wühlte Randy in seinem DVD-Regal. „Lust auf einen langen Abend?", fragte er forsch und zog ein paar der Filme aus dem Schrank. Er wollte mit Adam feiern, mit ihm Spaß haben und ihn die letzten anstrengenden Wochen vergessen lassen. Er sollte auf andere Gedanken kommen, zumindest für eine Weile und die düstere Zeit im Krankenhaus am besten aus seinen Erinnerungen streichen.

„Langer Abend? Immer! Was hast du denn da schönes???", fragte der 33-jährige. Orton schaute sich die DVDs an. „Was haben wir denn hier? „Saw" 1 und 2, „See no evil" und jede Menge guter alter Klassiker. Also, was darf's als erstes sein?"

Adam überlegte kurz. „Mmh, also zuerst brauche ich was zum lachen, also lass uns mit „See no evil" anfangen und dann einfach eine nach der anderen, bis wir einschlafen. Ach so, dazu hätte ich gerne noch Schokolade, Chips, Cola und Eis, wenn du hast?!", sagte er schließlich lächelnd.

Auch Randy musste lachen, nicht nur über die Tatsache, dass sein Freund den Horrorfilm ihres Kollegen Glen Jacobs so lustig findet, was er, Randy, im Übrigen durchaus auch tat. Nein, viel mehr amüsierte ihn der Gedanke, dass sein Freund es selbst beim schlimmsten Filmgemetzel fertig brachte, tafelweise Schokolade in sich hineinzustopfen. Randy erinnerte sich noch gut daran, als er einmal mit seiner letzten Freundin im Kino war, irgendein Horrorfilm lief, welcher es war, daran konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern. Nur an die Reaktion seiner Begleitung erinnerte er sich bestens, wie sie sich zu 90 Prozent des Filmes an ihn klammerte, wegschaute und sich hinterher auch noch übergeben musste und das obwohl sie selbst den Film ausgesucht hatte. Randy fasste sich an den Kopf und stellte sich grinsend vor, wie sich Adam gleich mit gesundem Appetit jede dieser Szenen anschauen würde, bei denen viele Mädels am liebsten hinterm Kinositz verschwanden.

Da war es wieder, dieses Gefühl, das Randy Orton so oft hatte, wenn er über Adam nachdachte. Normalerweise glaubte er nicht an so Dinge wie Vorbestimmung, Schicksal oder dergleichen, eigentlich glaubte er lange Zeit noch nicht einmal an die Liebe. Doch die Beziehung mit dem 33-jährigen war für Randy die bisher größte Erfüllung seines Lebens und er wusste genau, dass er den Richtigen gefunden hatte – er spürte es und er war seinem Freund in jeder Hinsicht verfallen. Die beiden teilten so vieles miteinander, nicht nur gemeinsame Vorlieben im Bett, sondern auch Hobbys, Job, Interessen – es passte einfach.

Nachdem die DVD eingelegt und die Süßigkeiten besorgt waren, konnte der Spaß beginnen, wobei man von „See no evil" an sich nicht wirklich viel mitbekam. Beide kannten den Film, hatten ihn schon mehrmals gesehen und waren nun eigentlich hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt, „Kane" zu verarschen und ausgiebig über die Schlüsselszenen des Filmes zu lästern, wobei sie sich nach nur einer halben Stunde kaum noch halten konnten vor Lachen. Hallo? Sollte das nicht eigentlich ein Horrorfilm sein? Was Randy und Adam daraus machten, glich eher einer Komödie. „Achtung, Achtung, Ladies and Gentlemen! Zu meiner Rechten sehen Sie ein paar Jugendliche, die gleich draufgehen werden und es nur noch nicht wissen. Zu meiner Linken sehen Sie einen armen, dicken Massenmörder, der seinen Opfern leider nicht hinterher kommt. Bitte haben Sie Mitleid, bitte tun Sie wenigstens so, als würden Sie sich vor dem armen Mann fürchten!", sagte Adam im Stile eines Ringsprechers und verhalf dem ohnehin schon atemlosen Randy damit zu einem weiteren Lachanfall. Auch dem 33-jährigen drohte langsam, die Schokolade im Hals stecken zu bleiben, weil er aus dem Lachen nicht mehr herauskam und nach Ende des Filmes brauchten beide erst einmal eine Pause, so aufgekratzt waren sie. Meistens endeten diese Pausen allerdings nur in weiteren Lachkrämpfen.

Noch schlimmer wurde es, als Adam plötzlich auf die glorreiche Idee kam, seinem Freund ein Schokoladenpapier um die Ohren zu feuern, das sogleich postwendend zurückgeflogen kam. Es entstand ein offener Schlagabtausch mit dem Resultat, dass das besagte Papierkügelchen irgendwann hinterm Bett verschwunden war und nicht mehr gesehen ward. Okay, man brauchte also etwas Neues zum herumschießen (warum auch aufhören?) und ohne großes Nachdenken griff Randy mit einem dreckigen Grinsen zu seinem Kopfkissen und zettelte eine Kissenschlacht an. Adam wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften und die Tatsache, dass er nur mit seinem rechten Arm agieren konnte, störte ihn nicht weiter. Er hatte einfach Spaß und vergaß alle Sorgen um sich herum, die durch seinen Freund auf ein Minimum gesunken waren – zumindest für den Augenblick.

Irgendwann schaffen es die beiden doch wieder, sich zu beruhigen und die nächsten Filme anzuschauen, diesmal allerdings vernünftig und ohne Unterbrechung aufgrund von Lachkrämpfen. „Hast du vielleicht einen Schlafanzug für mich? In meiner Tasche ist zwar einer, aber den kann man nicht zuknöpfen und ein Hemd mit Knöpfen wäre leichter anzuziehen.", sagte Adam plötzlich und Randy stand sofort auf, um seinen Kleiderschrank zu durchstöbern. Schließlich zog er einen schwarzen Satin-Schlafanzug heraus. „Ist der okay?", wollte Randy wissen. „Perfekt!", entgegnete Adam nach einem kurzen Blick auf das Kleidungsstück, das er sich gleich darauf direkt anziehen ließ, was keine Probleme bereitete.

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen wie im Fluge und schließlich war es Orton, der um 4:00 Uhr vorschlug, so langsam schlafen zu gehen. Sein Freund war damit einverstanden und so packte Randy nach dem letzten Film alle DVDs zusammen, um sie wieder wegzuräumen. Adam beobachtete ihn dabei, verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen, bis er plötzlich ein heißes Verlangen in sich aufsteigen fühlte. „Randy.", sagte er schließlich und beugte sich zu seinem Geliebten hinunter. Angesprochener drehte sich sogleich um und spürte im selben Moment eine warme Hand an seinem Hals sowie weiche Lippen, die sich auf die seinigen legten und langsam Besitz von ihm ergriffen. Das Gefühl war so schwindelerregend schön, dass es jeden Versuch einer Reaktion zunächst im Keim erstickte und Randy zu vollkommener Hingabe zwang. Nur langsam erlangte er die Kontrolle über seine Sinne zurück und begann nun seinerseits damit, in die Offensive zu gehen.

Er zog Adam zu sich hinunter, intensivierte den Kuss und griff mit beiden Händen in die vollen blonden Haare seines Freundes um dessen Kopf ein Stück nach hinten zu ziehen. Der 33-jährige stöhnte auf, in seinen Augen blitzte eine Mischung aus Lust und Zorn. Er hasste es, gefügig gemacht zu werden, doch er liebte die arrogante Art und Weise, wie Randy es tat und er liebte es mindestens genauso sehr, ihn herauszufordern. Der Jüngere wusste das und er ließ sich immer wieder gerne auf das Spielchen ein. Es machte ihn an, Adam zu bezwingen, ihn mit einer gewissen Spur Härte unter Kontrolle zu bringen, nur um ihn dann ganz für sich zu haben und mit ihm machen zu können, was auch immer er wollte.

Adam Copeland war wahrlich kein Mann, der sich gern auslieferte, nein, eigentlich hatte er am liebsten selbst die Fäden in der Hand. Mit Randy war das von Anfang an anders. Wenn die beiden miteinander schliefen, hatte der 27-jährige grundsätzlich die Kontrolle. Er war dominant und doch hörig zugleich. Er war besessen von Adam und diese Gewissheit machte es dem Rated-R Superstar leicht, seine eigene Dominanz aufzugeben und sich zu unterwerfen, denn er wusste genau, dass er Randy damit nur noch mehr um den Verstand brachte. Die beiden verband eine starke Abhängigkeit, die auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte und kaum Grenzen kannte. Sie kannten einander, liebten und vertrauten sich und beide gaben sich zu jeder Zeit das Gefühl, wertvoll zu sein.

Randy hielt die Spannung kaum noch aus und zum ersten mal an diesem Abend musste er vor seinen übermächtigen Gefühlen kapitulieren. Seine Küsse wurden fordernder, seine Bewegungen schneller und verlangender. „Jetzt mach schon, Randy!", keuchte Adam und wurde im selben Moment von seinem Freund in Rücklage gebracht. Der 27-jährige wartete einen Moment, er glühte regelrecht und fühlte seine Sinne schwinden, als er in die feurigen Augen seines Partners sah. Mit einem schnellen, gekonnten Griff befreite er Adam von dessen Hose und Unterhose, ließ beide Kleidungsstücke, ebenso wie seine eigenen, achtlos neben das Bett fallen. Dann presste er die Beine des 33-jährigen weit auseinander und schob sich dazwischen.

Randy lag nun halb auf ihm, bedeckte seinen Hals mit feuchten Küssen und vergrub die Hände in den Haaren seines Freundes. Er brannte, wollte mehr und zwar schnell. Beiden stand nicht der Sinn nach einem langen Vorspiel oder übermäßigen Zärtlichkeiten, es sollte nur schnell gehen. Adam hatte seine Augen geschlossen und genoss die Berührungen seines Freundes, stöhnte leise und war überrascht, als sich Randy plötzlich zurückzog. Der 27-jährige wollte Adams Schlafanzugoberteil aufknöpfen, was ihm aber schließlich zu lange dauerte, weshalb er es kurzerhand aufriss. Mit einem verführerischen Lächeln strich er über den Oberkörper seines Geliebten, der daraufhin herausfordernd über seine Lippen leckte.

Das war zuviel für Randy, sein hemmungsloses Verlangen beherrschte ihn und wieder hatte ihn Adam mit einer kleinen Geste an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben. Er zog die Beine seines Geliebten nach oben, wobei er das Linke besonders gut festhielt. Von seiner freien Hand nahm er zwei Finger in den Mund, leckte sie mehrfach genussvoll ab, um sie danach hart und in einem Zug in seinen Freund einzuführen. Das hatte lange nicht die Wirkung eines Gleitmittels und es war auch keine besonders angenehme Vorbereitung, aber Adam liebte diese Art von Härte und das wusste Randy genau. Er tat es nur, um die Stimmung noch mehr anzuheizen.

Dem 33-jährigen stockte kurzzeitig der Atem und er brauchte einen Moment, um sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Es war schmerzhaft, ein stechender, tiefer Schmerz, aber zugleich die schönste Erlösung, die es für ihn gab. Er krallte sich an der Bettkante fest und riss die Augen weit auf, bis sich sein Körper langsam auf innere Massage einstellte. Besorgt erkannte Randy die Anspannung seines Freundes. „Verträgst du das heute nicht so?", fragte er vorsichtig und stellte seine Bewegungen ein, doch Adam starrte ihn nur schwer atmend und mit einer gewissen Wut an. „Habe ich irgendwas von Aufhören gesagt? Du brauchst keine Rücksicht zu nehmen! Mach weiter, na mach schon endlich!", befahl er.

Randy grinste. Selbst aus seiner devoten Position heraus, ließ es sich Adam nicht nehmen, Befehle zu erteilen und Randy wusste aufgrund der gereizten Tonlage seines Freundes, dass er jetzt nicht mehr lange zögern sollte und das tat er auch nicht. Er zog seine Finger zurück, um kurz darauf schnell und tief in Adam einzudringen. Mehrfach stieß er heftig in ihn und brauchte nicht lange, um zu seinem Höhepunkt zu kommen. Doch Randy hatte längst nicht genug, er machte weiter, schob sich hart in seinen Freund, bis er ein zweites Mal kam.

Adam biss sich auf die Unterlippe und keuchte erwartungsvoll. Es tat gut, was sein Geliebter mit ihm machte und nach der langen Zeit ohne ihn brauchte er dieses Gefühl so dringend. Er presste sich gegen Randy, stimulierte ihn damit noch zusätzlich und sehnte sich nach seiner eigenen Erlösung.

Unzufrieden hielt der 27-jährige auf einmal inne, als er merkte, dass Adam noch keinen Orgasmus hatte. Er ließ von ihm ab, ließ seine Beine wieder nach unten gleiten und kniete sich nun seinerseits zwischen diese, um seinen Freund mit dem Mund zu befriedigen. Adam erzitterte und gab sich voll und ganz hin, soweit er konnte, streckte er sich Randy entgegen. Dieser ließ sich aufreizend viel Zeit, leckte auf und ab, umschloss ihn mit seinem Mund und nahm ihn tief in sich auf. Eine Empfindung, die Adam verrückt machte. Er stützte sich mit einem Arm ab, bewegte sich immer leidenschaftlicher und kam schließlich laut aufstöhnend in Randys Mund. Der 27-jährige schluckte soviel er konnte, dann ließ er ihn los, legte sich auf seinen Geliebten und schob ihm bei einem hemmungslosen Kuss den Rest der weißen Flüssigkeit in den Mund. Adam ließ es bedingungslos zu, auch wenn er im ersten Moment ein wenig erschrocken war. Nun gefiel es ihm umso mehr und er schluckte mit großem Verlangen alles, was Randy ihm gab. Die letzten Tropfen leckte der Jüngere spielerisch von Adams Lippen, dann küsste er ihn wieder wild und ungezähmt.

Die beiden waren längst erschöpft und konnten doch nicht aufhören, zu groß war ihre Sehnsucht und so lieferten sie sich noch drei weitere schweißtreibende Runden, bis sie schließlich vollkommen verausgabt und befriedigt zusammen einschliefen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

... Fortsetzung folgt ...


	5. Cutting Edge

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5. Kapitel: Cutting Edge

Randy Orton war es, der am nächsten Morgen als Erster aufwachte. Sein Kopf fühlte sich ein wenig benommen an, über seinen Augen lag ein Schleier und nur langsam kam er wieder richtig zu sich. Ein Blick auf den Wecker verriet ihm, dass es bereits 14:30 Uhr war, kein Wunder nach der langen Nacht. Müde schaute er neben das Bett und musste unwillkürlich grinsen bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm da bot. Überall lag Schokoladenpapier herum, eine halbleere Chipstüte, verklebte Taschentücher, Kondome und irgendwo dazwischen Klamotten sowie die DVDs von gestern Abend. Kaum war sein Freund bei ihm, glich die Wohnung mehr einer Müllhalde, doch das störte den sonst eher ordentlichen Randy nicht. Er wusste um Adams starken Hang zur Unordnung, aber das machte ihm nichts aus, denn er freute sich viel zu sehr, seinen Freund bei sich zu haben.

Zufrieden schaute Randy nun zu Adam, der noch immer schlafend in seinen Armen lag. Mit dem Oberkörper lag er halb auf dem 27-jährigen und seine rechte Hand ruhte auf dessen Brust. Randy genoss das Gefühl, den warmen, gleichmäßigen Atem seines Geliebten auf seiner Haut zu spüren – es fühlte sich so beruhigend an. Sanft strich er über Adams Oberkörper, über seine weichen Haare und über sein schönes Gesicht, bis dieser langsam durch die Zärtlichkeiten aufwachte und seinen Körper genießerisch unter den Berührungen streckte. Müde rückte er noch näher an Randy heran und signalisierte ihm, dass er nicht aufhören sollte. Der Jüngere kam dem Wunsch sofort nach und es dauerte nicht lange, bis beide wieder in der gleichen Stimmung wie gestern Abend waren und nahtlos an ihr wildes Liebesspiel anknüpften.

Adam und Randy verbrachten den Tag im Bett, standen nur auf, wenn es unvermeidbar war, so zum Beispiel am Abend, als Adam zur Reha musste. Dr. Taylor war mehr als nur erstaunt, als er seinen gestern noch deprimierten Patienten heute so energisch und eifrig sah. „Haben Sie vielleicht Interesse an einer Stelle bei uns als Psychotherapeut, Mr. Orton? Sie scheinen einen positiven Einfluss auf Menschen zu haben.", scherzte der Arzt. Randy lachte kurz auf und sagte schließlich zufrieden: „Ich bin so froh, dass es ihm endlich wieder besser geht. Die letzten Wochen... Ich hatte wirklich Angst um ihn."

„Kommen Sie denn zurecht mit der Pflege?", wollte der Arzt wissen. „Kein Problem.", antwortete der Jüngere. „Er hilft mir, wo er nur kann und für mich ist das absolut keine Belastung."

Randy machte sich keine großen Gedanken um die Situation. Er sah, dass es funktionierte und er hatte sich im Vorfeld genau überlegt, wie er Adam behandeln müsste. Es war sogar leichter als erwartet, da sein Freund wirklich hervorragend mithalf und Randy somit noch nicht einmal viel Kraft aufwenden musste, um ihn in einen anderen Raum oder die Treppe hinunter zu bringen. Und selbst wenn es schwieriger gewesen wäre, so hätte der 27-jährige die Anstrengung gern auf sich genommen. Adam war unendlich dankbar für das, was Randy für ihn tat. Er hätte es im Krankenhaus nicht länger ausgehalten und gestern Abend fiel eine riesige Last von seinen Schultern. Doch alle Probleme löste das längst nicht, denn nun war Adam zwar nicht mehr abhängig von Krankenschwestern, die ihn versorgen mussten, dafür aber von seinem Freund, was ihm ebenso unangenehm war. Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, Randys Freiheit so komplett einzuschränken und es gefiel ihm auch nicht, so schwach und hilflos vor ihm zu sein, aber es war im Moment nun einmal so. Adam wusste genau, dass er selbiges jederzeit auch für seinen Freund tun würde, falls dieser einmal in eine solche Situation käme und doch fühlte er sich schlecht und... nutzlos. Die meiste Zeit gelang es ihm zwar, dieses Gefühl mit Vernunft auszublenden, doch es gab noch vereinzelte Momente, in denen es sich wieder einschlich und am Stolz des 33-jährigen fraß.

Nach etwas mehr als zwei Stunden fuhren die beiden wieder zurück nach Hause, setzten ihren Betttag fort und konnten wahrlich nicht genug voneinander bekommen. Erst am darauffolgenden Morgen schafften sie es langsam, sich zurück in den Alltag zu zwingen. Und der hieß zunächst einmal Tasche auspacken! Ja, Adams Tasche stand noch immer weitgehend unangetastet im Flur, nur die allernötigsten Dinge wurden inzwischen herausgeholt.

Langsam zog Adam ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen aus der Tasche und Randy räumte alles in seinen Schrank ein. Nun, wo die beiden zusammen wohnten, würde Adam bald mehr Platz für sich brauchen, denn sein jüngerer Freund hatte nicht vor, ihn nach seiner Genesung wieder wegzulassen. Gut, oft würden die beiden wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht zu Hause sein, wegen ihrer vielen Touren, dennoch war es für den 27-jährigen ein schönes Gefühl zu wissen, dass sein Freund und er den gleichen Ort ihr Zuhause nannten. Er liebte Adam, ja, er liebte ihn wirklich!

„Oh Mann, das ist ja gar nichts. Fast alle meine Klamotten sind noch bei Amy.", stellte Adam geknickt fest, als er mit dem Ausräumen fertig war. Randy legte einen Arm um seine Schultern. „Wenn du willst, fahre ich heute noch zu ihr und hole deine Sachen.", versicherte der 27-jährige. „Meinst du, das geht? Ich hoffe, sie hat meinen Kram nicht ebenso schnell rausgeschmissen, wie mich. Sie war wütend, Randy. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn nichts mehr da ist.", sagte der Ältere und lehnte sich gegen den Arm seines Freundes.

Orton lächelte abfällig. „Ich will nicht hoffen, dass sie deine Sachen weggeworfen hat, sonst kriegt sie nämlich was von mir zu hören. Mach dir keine Sorgen, okay?!"

Adam nickte. „Ein Monat, Randy.", sagte er nachdenklich und erinnerte sich an den Tag der Trennung von Amy zurück.

„Ein Monat.", wiederholte der 27-jährige leise. „Bereust du's?"

„Nein. Wie könnte ich? Im Gegenteil, meine Entscheidung für dich war die beste meines Lebens.", stellte Adam klar.

Randy lächelte und ging einen Moment in sich. „Also dann, ich bringe dich jetzt zur Reha und hole gleich danach deine Sachen bei Amy ab. Ich versuche, mich zu beeilen und bin dann so schnell es geht wieder bei dir."

„Ist das wirklich okay für dich?", vergewisserte sich der 33-jährige.

„Ja, kein Problem. Mach dir keine Sorgen!", gab Randy zurück.

Wie besprochen brachte Randy seinen Freund zum Krankenhaus, um dann gleich weiter zu Amy zu fahren. Der Weg zu ihrem Haus war nicht allzu weit. Es lag ein wenig abgelegen in einer kleinen beschaulichen Straße. Randy stieg aus seinem Auto, ein kühler Windhauch streifte ihn und langsam näherte er sich der Tür, um den Klingelknopf zu drücken. Er hatte nicht vorher angerufen und es war Glück, dass Amy zu Hause war.

Amy reagierte beim fünften Klingeln, sie öffnete die Tür und war ziemlich erstaunt darüber, wer da vor ihr stand. „Randy. Oh. Hallo. Was führt dich denn hierher?", fragte sie überrascht über den unangekündigten Besuch. Sie und Orton hatten privat eigentlich nie viel miteinander zu tun und umso mehr verwunderte es sie nun, dass der junge Mann plötzlich vor ihrer Tür stand.

„Hi Amy. Ich will gar nicht lange stören, ich bin nur gekommen, um Adams Sachen abzuholen. Er vermisst noch einiges, weißt du. Ich würde gern alles mitnehmen.", sagte der 27-jährige.

Amy nickte. Sie hatte gehört, was ihrem Ex-Freund vor gut einem Monat bei Wrestlemania passiert war und lange hat sie mit sich gerungen, ob sie ihn im Krankenhaus besuchen sollte. Letztendlich entschied sie sich dagegen, um auf beiden Seiten keine neuen Wunden aufzureißen. Sie hat die Trennung nur schwer verkraftet und fühlte sich einfach nicht in der Lage, Adam gegenüber zu treten. Auf der anderen Seite war ihr nicht wohl dabei, dass sie ihren langjährigen Freund in dieser Zeit nicht ein einziges Mal besucht hatte, doch es half nichts. Die Stiche saßen einfach noch zu tief, der Trennungsschmerz ließ sie nie wirklich los. „Komm rein, Randy!", sagte sie schließlich freundlich und machte dazu eine einladende Handbewegung. Der Jüngere folgte ihr.

„Kann ich dir irgendwas anbieten?", fragte sie schließlich, doch Randy verneinte. „Ich habe leider nicht so viel Zeit. Ich muss Adam gleich von der Reha abholen.", fügte er hinzu.

„Wie geht es ihm denn? Wohnt er jetzt bei dir?", wollte Amy wissen, während sie anfing, einige der Sachen rauszusuchen. „Ja, wir wohnen zusammen, seit er vor ein paar Tagen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde. Ich weiß nicht, inwiefern du über seinen Zustand bescheid weißt. Er kann seine linke Körperhälfte noch immer kaum bewegen und ich... bin jetzt für ihn da und... kümmere mich um ihn.", Randy wählte seine Worte sorgfältig und er bemühte sich, die Gespräche so knapp wie möglich zu halten.

„Das ist ein feiner Zug von dir.", sagte die 32-jährige leise. Sie wusste, dass ihr Ex-Freund schon sehr lange gut mit Randy Orton befreundet war und es gab ihr unbewusst ein beruhigendes Gefühl, dass dieser sich nun um ihn kümmerte und ihm durch diese schwere Zeit half. Amy wusste von der Lähmung und es schmerzte sie, als sie davon gehört hatte. Am Tag der Trennung war sie so geladen, dass sie Adam am liebsten höchstpersönlich umbringen wollte und einen Tag später ereignete sich ein so schlimmer Schicksalsschlag, der das Leben des 33-jährigen hätte beenden können. Nein, so etwas hätte Amy nie gewollt, zwar war sie noch immer furchtbar wütend auf Adam, doch ein solches Unglück wünschte sie niemandem, erst recht keinem Menschen, den sie so lange geliebt hat.

Eine Frage brannte ihr aber dennoch auf der Seele und so wandte sie sich neugierig an Randy: „Sag mal, nun wo du sogar mit Adam zusammen wohnst, weißt du doch sicher auch, wer seine Neue ist, oder? Bitte sag mir, wer es ist, Randy? Diese Rebecca, hab ich Recht?"

Ein kurzer Blitz durchzuckte Randy und er sah zu ihr auf, als würde er sich ertappt fühlen. „Bitte Amy, ich kann's dir nicht sagen, okay?!", antwortete er und hoffte, dass sie es damit bewenden lässt und keine Fragen mehr über Adams „neue Freundin" stellt.

„Also gut, ich verstehe schon und es ist okay.", gab sie etwas enttäuscht zurück. „Aber du kannst ihm ruhig eines sagen: Sollte ich ihn jemals mit dieser Drecksschlampe erwischen, dann gnade beiden Gott!", ein Ausdruck von Verletzung und Zorn blitzte in ihren Augen auf.

Randy ballte eine Hand zur Faust und fühlte sich, als stünde er kurz vor der Explosion. Er ging nicht auf Amys Worte ein, stattdessen packte er weiter, und schluckte die in sich aufsteigende Wut hinunter. Er war kurz davor, sich selbst als die besagte „Drecksschlampe" zu outen und unter anderen Umständen hätte er es sicher auch getan. Aber er hielt sich zurück, wollte Adam mit dieser Entscheidung nicht übergehen und außerdem wollte er so schnell wie möglich zu seinem Geliebten zurück, hatte jetzt keine Zeit für eine Szene, die es ohne Zweifel geben würde. Er rief sich innerlich zur Beherrschung und setzte seine Arbeit gemeinsam mit Amy fort.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

... Fortsetzung folgt ...


	6. Sieger

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6. Kapitel: Sieger

Je länger Randy in diesem Haus war, desto unwohler fühlte er sich, erst recht, als die beiden ins Schlafzimmer gingen und er das Bett sah, das sein Freund noch vor wenigen Monaten mit Amy geteilt hatte. Doch das war nicht alles. Je mehr er sich umsah, desto häufiger entdeckte er umrahmte Bilder, die Adam und Amy gemeinsam zeigten sowie viele kleine Andenken, aus denen man schließen könnte, dass Adam hier noch immer wohnt. Warum behielt Amy diese ganzen Sachen? Warum hatte sie die Bilder nicht längst weggestellt und den Rest zusammengepackt und irgendwo im Schrank verschwinden lassen? Was sollte das? Liebte sie ihren Ex-Freund etwa immer noch? Hatte sie gar Hoffnung, ihn zurückzugewinnen? Randy tobte innerlich vor Wut. Er wusste, er hatte nichts zu befürchten, Adam hatte sich für ihn entschieden und er gehörte zu ihm, doch Amys Verhalten regte den 27-jährigen auf. Er versuchte erneut, sich zur Vernunft anzuhalten und machte sich klar, dass diese Frau nie wieder bei seinem Freund landen konnte. Eigentlich tat sie ihm sogar Leid, denn mit ihm, Randy Orton, hatte Amy einen Mann zum Konkurrenten, gegen den sie nur verlieren konnte. Zumindest war er davon fest überzeugt.

Randy hat lange gekämpft und nun hat er den Kampf um Adam gewonnen. Grinsend dachte er daran zurück, wie die beiden zusammen kamen, etwa drei Wochen vor Wrestlemania. Begonnen hat aber alles schon viel früher, eigentlich mit der Gründung des gemeinsamen Tag-Teams Rated RKO. Die beiden verbrachten seitdem viel Zeit miteinander, waren oft gemeinsam auf Reisen und hatten trotz des vielen Stresses und der zahlreichen Termine jede Menge Spaß. Adam war eigentlich nur sehr selten alleine auf Tour, früher reiste er zusammen mit Jay Reso oder Val Venis, später mit Amy, die als Lita auch in der WWE-Storyline seine Partnerin darstellte und somit regelmäßig mit ihm unterwegs war. Im Jahre 2006 verabschiedete sie sich jedoch aus dem aktiven WWE-Geschehen, was für Adam zunächst ein großer Verlust war. Er hatte immer jemanden an seiner Seite, egal ob Teampartner oder Freundin und nun stand er erstmals alleine da. Doch das blieb nicht lange so, denn kurz darauf schloss er sich mit seinem guten Kumpel Randy Orton zu besagter Rated RKO zusammen.

Schon vorher hatten die beiden einen guten Kontakt zueinander, doch dieser intensivierte sich nun mehr und mehr und Randy konnte nicht leugnen, dass er in Adam bald mehr als nur einen einfachen Freund sah. Am Anfang konnte er sich die Gefühle, die er dem 33-jährigen gegenüber hatte, nicht erklären, zumal er noch nie auf diese Art und Weise von einem Mann geträumt hat, doch irgendetwas an ihm faszinierte Randy. War es Adams laszives Auftreten? Seine Offenheit? Das Äußere? Oder die Tatsache, dass beide einfach einen unglaublich guten Draht zueinander hatten und auf der gleichen Wellenlänge lagen? Vielleicht von allem etwas. Jedenfalls war Randy immer jemand, der Gefühlen nachging, die ihn neugierig machen, selbst wenn sie ihm zunächst abwegig erschienen. So nahm er sich auch diesmal vor, auf Konfrontation zu gehen und begann einen kleinen, anfangs spaßigen, Flirt mit Adam, auf den dieser sofort begeistert einstieg. Auch wenn das noch längst nichts Ernstes war, so vertiefte es die Verbindung zwischen den beiden, bis Randys Signale irgendwann eindeutiger wurden. Er spürte ein nie da gewesenes heißes Gefühl in sich, wann immer er sich in Adams Nähe aufhielt und schnell wurde dem 27-jährigen klar: Er wollte diesen Mann! Sein Herz stand in Flammen und immer öfter gab er sich Tagträumen hin, die jedes Mal in heißem Sex mit Adam Copeland endeten. Natürlich wusste Randy von dessen langer Beziehung zu Amy, doch er blendete jegliche Schuldgefühle aus. Er hatte es sich zum Ziel gemacht, Adam zu erobern, über Konsequenzen konnte man später nachdenken.

Ja, Adam Copeland liebte das Aufregende, die Sünde, machte sich nicht umsonst einen Namen als Rated-R Superstar und nicht wenige Menschen bezeichneten ihn als sexsüchtig, denn er war auch kein Mann, der schnelle Abenteuer scheute. Jemand, der davon viel zu erzählen wusste, war Matt Hardy und die Geschichte, wie Adam ihn eiskalt hinterging, erzählte er immer wieder gerne und regelmäßig. Früher waren die beiden gute Freunde, Matt war glücklich mit Amy, doch dann hatte Adam ein Auge auf die Geliebte seines Kumpels geworfen und spannte sie ihm aus. Die Tatsache, dass zu so etwas immer noch zwei gehören, die vergaß Matt und er gab Adam die alleinige Schuld, was er ihn fortan bei jeder Gelegenheit spüren ließ. Öffentlich zog er über die beiden her und ließ seinen ganzen Frust heraus, dabei war es Amy, die den ersten Schritt aus der Beziehung machte. Ihre Liebe zu Matt war abgekühlt und dass sie ihn schließlich mit Adam betrog, brachte nur den endgültigen Schlussstrich. Auch sie musste dafür öffentlich leiden, wurde von vielen Fans als „Hure" beschimpft, doch ihre neue Beziehung ließ sie diese wirklich schmerzliche Phase recht gut verkraften.

Adam unterstützte seine damalige Freundin nach Leibeskräften und half ihr, wo er konnte, denn er stand zu dem, was er tat. Es ging ihm nicht darum, Matt zu verletzen oder zu kränken, sondern er liebte Amy. Für einen einfachen One Night Stand hätte er die Beziehung seines Freundes und seine eigene Ehe, die er zum damaligen Zeitpunkt noch führte, sicher nicht gefährdet. One Night Stands hatte er zahlreiche in seinem Leben, doch die meisten außerhalb von Beziehungen und wenn er innerhalb einer festen Bindung fremdging, war es für ihn ein Zeichen, dass er diese beenden musste. Amy und er waren immer offen zueinander und das hielt die beiden wahrscheinlich auch so lange zusammen. Sie führten eine wilde Beziehung, ohne Tabus, vergnügten sich gelegentlich auch zu dritt oder auf andere exzessive Weise. Die beiden passten zusammen, doch Adam konnte nicht leugnen, dass er in den letzten Wochen ein wenig von ihr abzudriften schien.

Warum? Was war geschehen? Amy gab ihm alles, was er brauchte, sie war sein Fels in der Brandung, doch irgendetwas störte ihn. Er sah in ihr zuletzt plötzlich mehr eine... gute Freundin. Und doch spürte er noch immer dieses Gefühl von Verlangen in seinem Inneren, allerdings nicht mehr für Amy, sondern für Randy, der ihn seit mehreren Wochen unmissverständlich anmachte. Meinte er das ernst? Nun, Adam hatte früher durchaus schon einige sexuelle Erfahrungen mit Männern gesammelt, oft aus purer Neugier, doch verliebt hatte er sich eigentlich immer nur in Frauen.

Jetzt war er sich zum ersten Mal wirklich unsicher. Randy übte schon einen großen Reiz auf ihn aus, das konnte er nicht abstreiten, doch reichte diese Begierde? War sie es wert, Amy zu hintergehen? Adam konnte nicht anders, er verfiel seiner Abenteuerlust und ließ sich auf Randys Annäherungsversuche ein. Er war an einem Punkt angelangt, den er zuvor so nie erreicht hatte und er musste wissen, ob er wirklich etwas Ernstes für seinen Freund empfand oder ob er lediglich ein Opfer seiner Triebe zu werden drohte. War es nur körperliches Verlangen oder gingen die Gefühle tiefer? Adam war bereit es herauszufinden und so spielte er das Spielchen des 27-jährigen mit.

Am 08. März, einem Tag, den Randy nie vergessen würde, geschah es dann endlich. Er und Adam hatten zusammen trainiert, wie so oft, gingen danach gemeinsam duschen und schließlich war es der Jüngere, der die Initiative ergriff. Er nahm seinem Freund das Handtuch ab, küsste ihn und vernaschte ihn anschließend gleich im Duschraum. Wovon er die ganzen letzten Wochen geträumt hatte, das passierte nun wirklich und Adam machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich dagegen zur Wehr zu setzen, sondern er ließ alles zu, fast so, als ob er nur darauf gewartet hätte. Und so war es auch. Aufgrund der vielen vorherigen Annäherungen wusste der 33-jährige, dass Randy ihm nicht mehr lange widerstehen kann und als die beiden nun tatsächlich zueinander fanden, war es wie eine Bestätigung für Adam. Es hatte ihn erwischt und ihm war klar, dass aus dieser schnellen Nummer in der Dusche einfach mehr werden musste.

Randy ging es genauso und auch wenn er es vorher nie in Erwägung gezogen hatte, so musste er sich nun tatsächlich eingestehen, dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einen Mann liebte und zwar einen ganz besonderen. Je mehr Zeit die beiden miteinander verbrachten, desto klarer wurde es ihm und als er schließlich im Duschraum mit Adam schlief, gab es gar keinen Zweifel mehr. Die beiden passten in jeder Hinsicht perfekt zueinander, in ihnen war längst eine feurige Liebe entbrannt und noch am selben Abend beschlossen sie, es miteinander zu versuchen. In einem langen Gespräch ließen sie die letzten Wochen revue passieren und sprachen erstmals richtig über ihre stetig anwachsenden Gefühle füreinander. Vor allem Randy war sich nie hundertprozentig sicher, ob Adam ihn auch wollte, doch er musste es einfach versuchen – und es hatte sich gelohnt. Der 33-jährige versprach, sich baldmöglichst von Amy zu trennen und sein Freund räumte ihm dazu alle Zeit der Welt ein, wollte ihn zu nichts drängen oder ihn irgendwie unter Druck setzen.

Die nächsten Wochen wurden für Randy zu einem wahren Feuerwerk der Gefühle, denn er kam sich zuweilen vor, wie ein verliebter Teenager, wenn er nur an Adam dachte. Und tatsächlich, zuletzt hatte er ein solches Gefühl in seiner Schulzeit empfunden, danach nie wieder. In Sachen Beziehung hatte er sich oft vergriffen und mit Grausen dachte er an seine letzten Freundinnen zurück, die sich allesamt nach kurzer Zeit als zickige kleine Prinzesschen entpuppten. Randy hatte die Nase voll davon. Er hatte selbst ein ziemliches Ego und er war auch durchaus als arrogant und überheblich zu bezeichnen, doch eines war er nicht, oberflächlich. Und wenn er sich mit einem Mädchen nicht einmal vernünftig über etwas anderes als Fingernägel unterhalten konnte, dann hatte sie einfach nicht lange Chance bei ihm und sei sie auch noch so hübsch. Für eine kurze Affäre ja, aber tiefere Gefühle oder gar Liebe? Nein! Das kannte Randy nicht mehr, seine erste und einzige richtige Beziehung hatte er eben damals in seiner Schulzeit zu einer langjährigen Jugendfreundin.

Und nun war es Adam, der sein Herz fesselte. Er hatte alles, wonach Randy sich sehnte und schon als ihre Beziehung nur wenige Tage alt war, dachte der 27-jährige daran, dass das hier etwas für die Ewigkeit sein könnte. Es passte einfach! Der Job, den sie teilten, ihre gemeinsamen Hobbys, der Humor und als Krönung endlose heiße Nächte. Randy musste zugeben, dass er mit Adam den besten Sex seines Lebens hatte und nie wieder wollte er auf das alles verzichten.

Ihr gemeinsames Abenteuer gipfelte schließlich am 31. März, einen Tag vor Randys Geburtstag und zugleich einen Tag vor besagter Wrestlemania 23. Jede freie Minute verbrachten die beiden inzwischen miteinander und es fiel ihnen schwer, ihre starken Gefühle füreinander unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ein aufmerksamer Beobachter hätte sofort gemerkt, was für eine Spannung zwischen ihnen herrscht, eindeutige verlangende Blicke, verführerische Gesten und eine tägliche unverschämt gute Laune. Amy gehörte zu den aufmerksamen Beobachterinnen und natürlich fiel ihr auf, wie sich ihr Freund plötzlich veränderte. Oft schien er gedanklich abwesend, schwärmerisch verträumt und er ging eindeutig öfter alleine weg, als zuvor. Amy war nicht dumm, sie vermutete längst, dass Adam eine Affäre hatte, verhielt sich zuletzt entsprechend kühl ihm gegenüber und wartete nur darauf, einen eindeutigen Beweis für seinen Fehltritt zu finden. Sie wusste um Adams ausschweifendes Liebesleben, ließ sich davon auch gern mitreißen, nur verarschen ließ sie sich überhaupt nicht gerne und sie war so öfters eifersüchtig, wenn sie nur den geringsten Verdacht hatte, dass ihr Freund fremdging. Amy dachte, sie genüge ihm, zumindest gab sie sich immer alle Mühe, seine Wünsche zu erfüllen, war auch gern bereit zu dem einen oder anderen Abenteuer, um den 33-jährigen zu halten und nun betrog er sie einfach. Nein, das würde sie nicht verzeihen, nicht nach allem, was die beiden zusammen erlebt hatten. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein!

Amy spionierte Adam nach, wann immer es ging, sie durchsuchte seine Sachen nach irgendwelchen Spuren, achtete auf eventuellen Parfumduft anderer Frauen und suchte seine Hemden nach Lippenstift ab, doch seltsamerweise fand sie nichts dergleichen, bis sie an jenem 31. März zufällig sein Handy in die Finger bekam. „Wir treffen uns doch heute Abend, oder? Ich freu mich auf dich! Bis nachher. R.", lautete die letzte Nachricht. Aha, da haben wir den Beweis, heute Abend wollte sich die Schlampe mit ihm treffen, dachte Amy und bei der Abkürzung „R." fiel ihr spontan der Name Rebecca ein. Klar, Rebecca war mit Sicherheit schon immer heimlich hinter Adam her und kaum hatte sich Amy aus dem Profigeschäft zurückgezogen, machte sich dieses kleine Flittchen an ihn ran. Es konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Ihr feiner Freund konnte was erleben, wenn er vom Training zurückkam und hoffentlich hatte er dann eine gute Ausrede parat!

Amy hoffte vergebens. Ohne Umschweife gestand Adam, dass es eine neue Liebe in seinem Leben gab und dass er sich schon länger trennen wollte, nur wusste er nicht wie, ohne Amy weh zu tun. Die 32-jährige glaubte nicht, was sie da hörte. Ihr Freund stand vor ihr mit gesenktem Kopf, beichtete gerade seine Affäre, auf die sie nur durch Zufall gestoßen war, es sonst wahrscheinlich noch immer nicht wüsste und nun erzählt er ihr, dass er ihr nicht wehtun wollte? Für wie blöd hielt er sie eigentlich? Sein Mitleid sollte er sich sparen! Amy konnte es nicht begreifen, sie hatte noch nicht einmal von der SMS erzählt, sondern Adam lediglich mit dem Verdacht konfrontiert, da gab er es schon zu und er trennte sich von ihr, einfach so. Was fiel diesem Mann eigentlich ein, so mit ihr zu spielen? Schließlich las sie ihm die gefundene Kurzmitteilung vor und brüllte ihn an: „Gib's zu, es ist dieses Miststück, Rebecca!?". Als er nicht reagierte flippte Amy komplett aus, sie warf ihm das Handy um die Ohren, machte ihm eine Szene und schmiss ihn anschließend raus, wobei Adam noch Glück hatte, dass er nicht von einer hinter ihm herfliegenden Vase verletzt wurde. Sie zerschellte an der Wand in tausend Stücke, ebenso wie ihre Liebe. Amy weinte verzweifelt, warf anschließend noch ein paar von Adams Sachen aus dem Fenster und rief zu ihm, dass sie ihn nie wiedersehen wollte.

Einsam stand Adam auf der Straße und wusste, dass er es verdient hatte. Er sammelte seine Sachen auf und schaute auf sein Handy, das noch immer Randys letzte SMS anzeigte. Adam war nur froh, dass Amy nicht wusste, von wem die Nachricht kam, denn im Display stand eine unbekannte Nummer, die Randy oft benutzte, wenn er seinem Geliebten schrieb, eben aus Sicherheitsgründen. Nun ging Amy davon aus, dass der 33-jährige eine neue Freundin hatte, vorzugsweise Rebecca. Adam sagte nichts dazu, ließ sie also in dem Glauben, denn er wusste, dass sonst ein ähnliches Szenario auf Randy zukam und das wollte er seinem Freund ersparen. Er fühlte sich schuldig, doch auch ein Stück weit befreit, denn nun stand seiner neuen Liebe nichts mehr im Wege.

Adam rief sofort bei Randy an und traf sich noch in derselben Nacht wie geplant mit ihm, um in seinen 27. Geburtstag hineinzufeiern. Die beiden redeten lange über das was passiert war und Randy war einfach erleichtert über den Schlussstrich, hätte Adam am liebsten sofort bei sich wohnen lassen, doch der 33-jährige wollte erst nach Wrestlemania darüber entscheiden. Es war schließlich nur noch ein Tag und vorübergehend bezog er nun erst einmal ein Hotelzimmer. Er hätte durchaus gern bei Randy gelebt, doch jetzt brauchte er ein bisschen Zeit für sich, um sich in Ruhe mit der neuen Situation auseinander zu setzen und sich über die Zukunft klar zu werden.

Randy triumphierte. Diese Nacht kam ihm vor wie ein Sechser im Lotto und Adam machte ihm das schönste Geburtstagsgeschenk, das er sich nur vorstellen konnte. Er hatte den Kampf endgültig gewonnen, der 33-jährige gehörte zu ihm und Randy genoss dieses Gefühl. Der Mann, den er liebte, hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen, die Entscheidung für ein neues Leben. Auch wenn Amy ihn gern gehalten hätte, so konnte sie nichts mehr tun, musste ihn schließlich gehen lassen und Randy schwor sich, dass ihm das niemals passieren würde. Er war der Gewinner, die schönste Trophäe ging an ihn.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

... Fortsetzung folgt ...


	7. Randy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7. Kapitel: Randy

Und nun saß er hier, in Amys Haus, packte mit ihr gemeinsam Adams restliche Sachen zusammen und grinste dabei so scheinheilig, als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben. Amys Verhalten und die Bilder in ihrer Wohnung hatten ihn wütend gemacht, doch diese Wut verflog nun allmählich, als ihm klar wurde, dass er selbst hier und jetzt über sie triumphieren konnte. Denn während sie gleich einsam zurück blieb, fuhr er wieder zu seinem Adam und Amy hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was zwischen den beiden war. Sie wusste nicht, dass sie hier gerade ihrem Nachfolger gegenüber stand und Randy musste zugeben, dass es selbst für ihn ein komisches Gefühl war. Immer wieder sah er sie an und musste daran denken, dass diese Frau noch vor kurzem mit seinem Freund zusammen war. Es fühlte sich so unwahr an, so merkwürdig. Er hatte Verständnis für sie, konnte durchaus nachvollziehen, dass sie Adam noch immer hinterher trauerte, aber was sollte er für sie tun? Er liebte ihren Ex-Freund und diesen Besuch hier wollte Randy nun so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

Die beiden trugen die zusammen gepackten Sachen in Randys Auto und der 27-jährige bedankte sich für die Hilfe, wollte sich damit dann auch langsam verabschieden. „Du bist wirklich ein guter Mensch, Randy. Ich hoffe, Adam weiß es zu schätzen was du hier für ihn tust.", sagte Amy mit einem liebevollen Lächeln.

Randy wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern, nickte stattdessen nur und wollte sich in sein Auto setzen, als ihn Amy noch ein letztes Mal aufhielt. „Willst du mir nicht vielleicht doch sagen, ob ich Recht hatte mit meiner Vermutung? Ist es Rebecca?", fragte sie neugierig.

Randy, der gerade im Begriff war, in sein Auto zu steigen, hielt wie erstarrt inne. Er schüttelte den Kopf, schlug die Autotür zu, drehte sich um und hatte Mühe, die Fassung zu wahren. Er ging ein paar Schritte auf die 32-jährige zu und musste sich arg zusammen reißen, um nicht jeden Moment ausfallend zu werden. „Sag mal Amy, was willst du eigentlich, was ist dein Problem?", fuhr er sie an, woraufhin sie ein wenig erschrak, denn mit einer solch derben Reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „Du kennst doch seinen Lebensstil. Als du damals mit ihm zusammen kamst, hast du genau gewusst, worauf du dich einlässt, also was soll dieses Getue nun einen Monat nach eurer Trennung noch? Es ist aus! Was interessiert es dich, mit wem er jetzt zusammen ist?", fragte Orton genervt.

Amy lächelte abschätzig. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du zu ihm hältst, ihr Männer seid ja doch alle gleich. Kannst du mich denn nicht verstehen, Randy? Ich war so lange mit Adam zusammen, wir haben uns immer alles anvertraut und dann kommt mir nichts, dir nichts diese Rebecca daher und nimmt ihn mir einfach weg!"

„Rebecca, Rebecca...", wiederholte Randy höhnisch. „Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung. Glaubst du ernsthaft, er würde Gefallen an dieser aufgetakelten Schnepfe finden? Dann kennst du ihn schlecht. Lass mich dir eines sagen, er hat wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal Notiz von Rebecca genommen, er interessiert sich kein bisschen für sie. Aber ich frage mich allmählich, wie naiv du eigentlich bist. Fällt dir bei einem „R." wirklich nur Rebecca ein? Wie wäre es denn mal mit Randy?", fragte er übertrieben langsam und eindringlich.

Amy schaute ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Ja, da staunst du was? Ich bin es, der deinen Mann vögelt, nicht irgendeine Rebecca und weißt du was, er ist einfach wundervoll! Und du hast es dir selbst verdorben! Mit deiner ständigen grundlosen Eifersucht hast du ihn immer mehr in die Enge getrieben und dann nimmst du ausgerechnet diese lächerliche SMS als Grund, um ihm die Hölle heiß zu machen. Was stand da schon tolles drin? „Treffen wir uns heute noch? Ich freu mich auf dich." Oh, wie eindeutig! Das kann natürlich kein guter Freund oder eine gute Freundin geschrieben haben. Nein, das ist sofort ein Grund, auszuticken! Was soll das? Du hast ihm doch auch nicht über den Weg getraut, wenn nichts war, deine Eifersüchteleien waren immer das Einzige, was eure Beziehung gefährdet hat und nun wunderst du dich, dass er dir wirklich fremdgeht?! Und denkst als erstbestes an diese Schlampe Rebecca. Du hast ihm allen Ernstes zugetraut, für dieses dumme Mädchen eure Beziehung wegzuwerfen? Das zeigt nur, wie wenig Vertrauen du in ihn hattest. Adam hätte hunderte Gelegenheiten zu einem One Night Stand gehabt, aber er hat keine davon genutzt, weil er dich liebte und andere Frauen nur in deinem Schatten standen, doch bliebst misstrauisch ihm gegenüber, egal was er auch tat. Glückwunsch, du hast es geschafft! Er hat sich von dir abgewandt und sich für mich entschieden und jetzt, meine Liebe, hast du die Quittung für deine ewige lächerliche Eifersucht bekommen. Ich habe ihn erobert, nicht irgendein unbedeutendes Mädel, sondern ich und das hat sich lange angedeutet und aufgebaut. Ich liebe ihn! Lebe damit und fang mit einem anderen neu an, hör endlich auf, ihm nachzuweinen. Er kommt nicht zurück, er gehört jetzt an meine Seite, Amy!", sagte Randy selbstsicher und kaum hatte er seinen Satz beendet, stieg er in sein Auto und fuhr davon. Sein Ego hatte ihn wieder einmal überlistet. Eigentlich wollte er ihr nicht wehtun, doch er konnte es einfach nicht mehr hören, wie Amy noch immer glaubte, Adam hätte eine Affäre mit Rebecca. Wie konnte sie so blind sein und _ihn_ nicht wahrnehmen – ihn, Randy Orton, den so vieles mit Adam verband? Randy konnte sich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten, musste ihr die Augen öffnen und ihr endlich klar machen, dass sie ihre falschen Hoffnungen begraben konnte. Das hatte er hiermit geschafft.

Der 27-jährige war wütend, vor allem auf die Tatsache, dass Amy nach wie vor dachte, Adam hätte sie einfach so nebenbei mit irgendeiner Frau betrogen, die er kaum kennt. Sie verdiente ihn gar nicht, das redete sich Randy immer wieder ein. Noch lange bevor er mit ihrem Ex-Freund zusammen kam, hatten Adam und er zahlreiche Gespräche über die Beziehung zu Amy geführt und öfters erwähnte der 33-jährige, dass es so schön sein könnte, wenn sie ihm nicht ständig misstrauen würde. Er liebte sie wirklich, hatte sie in der ganzen Zeit nie hintergangen und doch verdächtigte sie ihn des öfteren, es getan zu haben. Damit hatte sie ihn vielleicht letztendlich in Randys Arme getrieben. Adam driftete mehr und mehr von ihr ab, ihre Beziehung verkühlte langsam, seit Amy als Lita aufgehört hatte, sahen sich die beiden auch seltener und Amys Angst, dass ihr Freund fremdgeht, wurde zu einem immer größeren Krisenherd. Und dann kam Randy und entfachte ein neues Feuer in Adam – es kam, wie es kommen musste.

Noch immer stand Amy wie angewurzelt vor ihrer Haustür und schaute dem schwarzen Auto von Orton nach, das längst weg war. Stumme Tränen füllten ihre Augen und sie vermochte es nicht, dagegen anzukämpfen. Langsam ging sie zurück in ihr Haus und kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, brach die 32-jährige komplett zusammen. Sie ging auf die Knie und weinte bittere Tränen der Enttäuschung, Tränen einer Betrogenen, einer Verlassenen. „Er kommt nicht zurück, er gehört jetzt an meine Seite!", wie ein Stich hatten sie diese Worte ins Herz getroffen. Amy schüttelte den Kopf und ein Gefühl von Übelkeit überkam sie. Sie packte gerade tatsächlich mit dem Mann Koffer, der ihr den Freund ausgespannt hatte.

Amy konnte es nicht glauben, sie hatte Adam an einen anderen Mann verloren! Zwar wusste sie schon lange, dass er früher einige Affären mit Männern hatte, Adam machte kein Geheimnis daraus und er schämte sich auch keineswegs dafür, doch Amy hatte das für Jugendsünden gehalten und nie im Leben wäre sie darauf gekommen, dass er mit „neue Liebe" Randy meinte. Es stimmte, sie wusste von Anfang an, worauf sie sich einlässt, ihr war damals schon klar, dass sie sich mit Adam einen Wildfang angelacht hatte, doch es machte ihr zunächst keine Probleme. Die beiden liebten sich einfach, genossen das Leben und alles was dazu gehört, was sehr lange wunderbar funktionierte. Erst mit der Zeit kamen die Probleme, als Amy langsam anfing, das Alltagsleben zu fürchten und als sie anfing, in jeder Frau, die Adam zu nahe kam, eine Bedrohung zu sehen. Sie hat ihn oft der Untreue bezichtigt, jedes Mal zu unrecht, nur dieses eine Mal irrte sie sich nicht... Wie lange ging das wohl schon zwischen den beiden? Randy behauptete, es hätte sich seit langer Zeit aufgebaut. Liebten sich die beiden etwa schon monatelang? Hatte Adam sie so lange belogen? Oder sagte Randy das nur, um sie zu verletzen? Amy wusste, dass sie es wahrscheinlich nie erfahren würde.

Einen Moment lang wuchsen Rachegelüste in ihrem Inneren. Sollte sie sich an den beiden rächen? Ihre Beziehung öffentlich machen und so für jede Menge Schwierigkeiten sorgen, so wie Matt Hardy es damals getan hatte, als sie ihn verließ. Ein Schrecken fuhr Amy in die Glieder, als ihr schmerzlich bewusst wurde, wie verletzt sich Matt damals gefühlt haben muss, denn nun machte sie das Gleiche durch. Allerdings konnte sie damit doch nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gehen, denn ihr wurde gerade bewusst, als was sie ganz Amerika dann ansehen würde. Als die Frau, die ihren Freund an Randy Orton verlor. Nein, eine solche Schmach und Demütigung wollte sie sich nicht antun, auch wenn sie es Orton von Herzen gegönnt hätte, dass er öffentlich blutet und von seinen Fans verachtet wird. Wie arrogant und selbstherrlich er ihr gerade gegenüber stand, dieser herablassende Gesichtsausdruck, nie würde die 32-jährige das vergessen.

Und doch fragte sich Amy im Unterbewusstsein, ob der 27-jährige nicht vielleicht sogar Recht hatte. Sie hatte Adam zuletzt oft nachspioniert und ihm wenig Vertrauen entgegen gebracht, obwohl er ihr nie einen Grund dazu gab. Alle angeblichen Anzeichen für Seitensprünge, die sie ihm jemals an den Kopf warf, hatten sich schnell in Rauch aufgelöst. Immer wieder musste sich Adam für nichts und wieder nichts verteidigen und dadurch entfremdete er sich langsam von Amy. Schließlich war es eine eigentlich völlig harmlose SMS, die das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte, eine Nachricht, die sie auch gut von einer ihrer Freundinnen hätte erhalten können. Doch die Vorzeichen waren anders, denn nie zuvor spürte sie so stark, das etwas im Busch ist. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie zu dieser Zeit jede Kleinigkeit als Beweis interpretiert und sie zum Anlass genommen, um Adam rund zu machen. Dabei wünschte sich Amy insgeheim, dass sie wieder nur ein Opfer ihrer Paranoia wurde und im Prinzip wollte sie nur ein weiteres Mal von Adam die Bestätigung hören, dass alles in Ordnung ist, dass er sie liebt und sie nie betrügen würde. Doch diesmal tat er es nicht, sondern er war wie immer ehrlich zu ihr und beichtete sofort, was passiert ist. Verdammt, warum??? Was gab ihm Randy, was sie ihm nicht mehr geben konnte? Engte sie ihn wirklich zu sehr ein? Amy quälte sich mit diesen Fragen und sie wusste genau, es würde sie nicht so schnell loslassen.

Randy hatte Mühe, sich auf die Straße zu konzentrieren, er war zu aufgewühlt und entging einmal nur knapp einem Unfall, als er beinahe auf einen LKW aufgefahren wäre. Er hatte Mist gebaut, kopflos gehandelt und er hatte keine Ahnung, was Adam von seiner Hals-über-Kopf-Aktion halten würde. Randy wusste, in ihm war gerade eine Sicherung durchgeknallt, er hatte genug von diesem Theater gehört, das Amy abzog. Immer wieder erwähnte sie den Namen Rebecca, anstatt mal darüber nachzudenken, wer Adam wirklich nahe stand. Für wie billig hielt sie ihren Ex-Freund eigentlich, dass sie ihm eine solch blöde Affäre zutraute? Sie war selbst Schuld daran, dass Adam sie verlassen hat und selbst nach der Trennung ist sie noch eifersüchtig wie eh und je, anstatt mal in sich zu gehen und die Schuld auch bei sich zu suchen. Randy schüttelte den Kopf und schwor sich, seinen Freund besser zu behandeln. Er kannte Adam wie kein Zweiter und wusste genau, was er brauchte, wonach er sich sehnte und all das wollte er ihm geben. Um diesen Mann zu halten, würde ihm kein Preis zu hoch sein! Misstrauen war der falsche Weg, Taten waren der Richtige. Randy hatte nicht den geringsten Grund zur Eifersucht, solange er Adam genügend Abenteuer bot und ihm das Gefühl gab, geliebt und begehrt zu werden.

Kurze Zeit später war er am Krankenhaus angekommen, um Adam von der längst beendeten Reha abzuholen. Er freute sich, dass Randy wieder da war, umarmte ihn sogleich stürmisch und er staunte, als er die vielen Sachen sah, die sein Freund von Amy mitbrachte. Offenbar hatte sie doch noch nichts weggeworfen. Auf der Heimfahrt wunderte sich Adam, denn Randy verhielt sich auffallend schweigsam und er sah fast so aus, als beschäftige ihn irgendetwas schwerwiegendes. „Was hast du denn?", fragte der 33-jährige besorgt. Randy atmete tief durch und presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Erzähl ich dir gleich in aller Ruhe zu Hause, okay?", antwortete er.

Adam gab sich damit zufrieden, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was er davon halten sollte. Gab es irgendeinen Zwischenfall? „Jetzt sag schon, was ist mit dir?", forderte Adam seinen Freund neugierig auf, kaum dass die beiden zu Hause und alle Sachen in die Wohnung gebracht waren. Orton druckste herum, suchte nach den richtigen Worten, doch da es die nicht gab, sprach er schließlich frei aus, was er getan hatte. „Ich habe Amy von uns erzählt."

Adam lachte hysterisch auf. „Und du lebst noch?", fragte er lächelnd, als er sich daran erinnerte, in welch einem Streit die beiden auseinander gegangen waren.

Randy ließ sich von dem Lächeln anstecken, obwohl er nicht ganz sicher war, ob sein Freund das ernst nahm, was er gerade gesagt hatte. „Das war kein Scherz, ich habe es ihr wirklich gesagt und es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich damit übergangen habe.", meinte er schließlich noch einmal bestätigend.

Der 33-jährige fuhr sich gestresst durch die Haare. „Was? Ich meine, wie...? Wieso? Wie kam es dazu und warum hast du es ihr gesagt? Ich... habe es doch damals extra für mich behalten, um dich zu schützen. Sie wird ausflippen, Randy.", sagte Adam und auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich Sorgenfalten.

„Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Mir ging das alles so auf die Nerven, die ganze Zeit stand ich kurz vorm Ausrasten, immer wieder kamen Sprüche von wegen, wehe sie erwischt dich mit deiner Neuen und ständig fragte sie mich nach dieser Rebecca. Irgendwann war es dann zu viel, ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass sie weiter so über dich denkt, dass sie denkt, du hättest wegen irgendeinem Flittchen deine Beziehung weggeworfen. Und dann war es auch schon zu spät, ich bin ausgerastet, habe ihr an den Kopf geworfen, was sie mit ihrer Scheiß Eifersucht angerichtet hat und ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich dich liebe und ihr klar gemacht, wie ernst es mir ist. Ich weiß ja, das war überstürzt und ich hätte das nicht ohne dich machen sollen. Sie tat mir ja auch Leid, wie sie da vor mir stand, aber ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten. Weißt du, überall hatte sie noch deine Fotos stehen, so als wärst du nur kurz auf einem Abenteuer und kommst dann zu ihr zurück, ich wollte ihr klarmachen, dass sie nicht mehr hoffen braucht, dass du dich wirklich neu verliebt hast und dich nicht nur in einer billigen Affäre austobst.", sagte der 27-jährige aufgebracht.

„Wow!", Adam legte den Kopf etwas schräg und brachte zunächst nicht mehr als dieses eine Wort heraus. „Bist du sehr sauer?", fragte Randy unsicher.

„Nein, nein, ich bin nur überrascht, mit so was hätte ich nicht gerechnet. Ich... freue mich, dass du dich so für mich eingesetzt hast, um meinen Ruf reinzuwaschen.", gab Adam durchaus angetan von Randys Verhalten zurück.

„Na hör mal, ich konnte einfach nicht ruhig mit ansehen, wie sie dich alleine für alles verantwortlich macht und auch ich fühlte mich durch ihre Sprüche gekränkt, was ich genauso wenig auf mir sitzen lassen wollte. Natürlich kann es jetzt sein, dass sie zur Presse geht, aber daran habe ich einfach nicht gedacht in dem Moment.", sagte der 27-jährige niedergeschlagen.

„Na und, das ist mir egal! Von mir aus soll die ganze Welt wissen, dass du der Mann meines Lebens bist. Ich habe nichts zu verbergen und wenn sie unsere Beziehung wirklich öffentlich ausplaudert, dann sei dir gewiss, dass ich immer zu dir stehe, das ist ja wohl klar!", bekundete Adam voller Überzeugung und stärkte seinem Geliebten damit den Rücken. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem, was auf die beiden zukommen könnte.

Randy sah das bereitwillige Funkeln in den Augen seines Freundes und er wähnte sich einfach nur glücklich, einen solchen Menschen an seiner Seite zu haben. Adam war geradlinig und wenn er liebte, dann stand er auch dazu, er liebte mit ganzem Herzen und stets voller Hingabe. Für Randy gab es keinen Zweifel daran, dass Adam zu ihm halten würde, falls ihre Liebe eines Tages durch irgendeinen unglücklichen Umstand öffentlich bekannt wird und er fühlte sich wohl mit dieser Gewissheit.

„Wie hat sie denn überhaupt reagiert?", fragte Adam schließlich. „Keine Ahnung. Sie war schockiert und noch bevor sie reagieren konnte, bin ich weggefahren.", erklärte Randy.

Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden, dann stand der 27-jährige auf, um seinen Freund fest in die Arme zu nehmen. Diese Geste sagte mehr, als alle Worte. Adam hatte es hingenommen, dass Amy bescheid wusste, er war Randy nicht böse, sondern er verstand dessen angespannte Situation sehr gut. Nachdem die beiden alle Sachen ausgepackt und verstaut hatten, war es sehr spät geworden und sie beschlossen, sich schlafen zu legen. Es lag ein langer, harter Tag hinter ihnen, ein Tag, der ihre Liebe weiter festigte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

... Fortsetzung folgt ...


	8. Ungeduld vs Selbstüberschätzung

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8. Kapitel: Ungeduld vs. Selbstüberschätzung

Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht wachte Randy plötzlich auf und nahm leise Geräusche wahr. Er konnte sie nicht zuordnen und war zu müde, um zu unterscheiden, ob sie zu einem Traum gehörten oder Realität waren. Unterdrückte Flüche. Orton schloss die Augen, wollte sich umdrehen, sich an Adam schmiegen und einfach weiterschlafen, als er erschrocken feststellte, dass sein Freund weg ist. Sofort saß der 27-jährige aufrecht im Bett. Das hier war definitiv kein Traum! Ein kurzer Blick auf den DVD-Player verriet ihm die Uhrzeit – 3:15 Uhr. Langsam wurde sein Kopf wieder klarer und er nahm erneut die leisen Flüche wahr, die aus der Küche kamen. Im selben Moment sprang er auf, musste gegen ein kurzes Schwindelgefühl ankämpfen und ging dann den Geräuschen im Nebenraum nach. Kaum hatte er das Licht eingeschaltet, erblickte er seinen Freund auch schon in einem bedauernswerten Zustand am Boden liegend vor der Küchentür.

„Verdammt Adam, was machst du denn da? Du hast mir einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt!", sagte Randy vorwurfsvoll und half seinem Freund auf die Beine. Der 33-jährige vermied den Blickkontakt. „Ich wollte nur ins Bad.", antwortete er trocken und versuchte, jegliche Emotion in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. „Warum sagst du mir dann nicht bescheid? Ich hätte dir doch geholfen.", entgegnete der Jüngere fassungslos.

„Du hast geschlafen!", verteidigte sich Adam. „Na und, dann weck mich halt!", forderte Randy nun deutlich angefressener. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was hier gerade passiert war. Noch immer ein wenig schlaftrunken begann er langsam, die ganze Situation zu verstehen. Sein Freund hatte sich in Gefahr gebracht, nur weil er zu stolz war, um ihn zu wecken?! Was sollte das? Randy war zu jeder Tageszeit bereit, für Adam da zu sein und sei es 3:00 Uhr in der Nacht. Das hatte er dem 33-jährigen gleich am ersten Tag klar gemacht und nun kam so eine Aktion. Warum?

„Ich dachte, die paar Meter ins Bad schaffe ich auch alleine.", sagte Adam stur und bemühte sich noch immer, jeden Blickkontakt zu meiden. Er wollte sich nicht ansehen lassen, wie verletzt er sich fühlte, doch diese abweisende, dickköpfige Haltung brachte Randy nur noch mehr in Rage. „Offensichtlich nicht!", fuhr er ihn nun an und drehte ihn in einer schnellen Bewegung zu sich um. Als wäre er ein kleines Kind, das ungezogen war, packte Randy seinen Freund an den Armen und schaute ihm eindringlich in die Augen. „Bitte hör auf mit diesem falschen Stolz und sieh ein, dass du meine Hilfe brauchst! Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert, okay?!", sagte er schließlich in ruhigem Ton.

Wieder versuchte Adam, den Blicken seines Freundes auszuweichen, stattdessen fixierte er eine Stelle an der Wand. „Seit ich hier bin, lasse ich mich nur von dir bedienen, ich liege dir alle fünf Minuten in den Ohren mit meinen Wünschen und fühle mich selber so verdammt nutzlos. Und... weißt du wie demütigend es ist, dich darum bitten zu müssen, mir beim anziehen zu helfen? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie entwürdigend es ist, wenn man nicht einmal alleine aufs Klo gehen kann? Ich wollte doch nur dieses eine Mal ein kleines Stück alleine laufen. Ich dachte, ich schaffe es, wenn ich mich an der Wand festhalte und langsam gehe. Ich weiß genau, dass ich wieder genug Gefühl in den Gliedmaßen habe, um es zu schaffen, aber es fehlte einfach die Kraft.", sagte er resignierend.

Sanft berührte Randy das Kinn seines Freundes und zwang ihn vorsichtig zum Blickkontakt. Adams Augen sahen abgestumpft und gleichgültig aus, doch tief in ihnen erkannte Randy pure Verzweiflung und auch eine gewisse Angst. „Adam. Du hast unglaubliche Fortschritte gemacht, seit du mit der Reha angefangen hast und ich glaube fest daran, dass du schon sehr bald nicht mehr auf meine Hilfe angewiesen bist, aber im Moment ist es noch zu früh dafür. Ich weiß, dass ich mir wahrscheinlich nicht im Geringsten vorstellen kann, was du gerade durchmachst und wie groß dein Schmerz wirklich ist, aber was ich sehr wohl weiß, ist, dass ich dich liebe und dass ich dir beistehen will. Glaube mir, ich will dir helfen, ich will es von ganzem Herzen und keiner deiner Wünsche ist für mich eine Belastung. Und sieh mal, in unserem Business ist niemand sicher vor einem solchen Unfall, wie du ihn hattest. Mich könnte es auch treffen und dann müsste ich mein Leben in deine Hände legen und wäre auf deine Hilfe angewiesen.", sagte der 27-jährige einfühlsam.

Randy hatte Recht, das wusste Adam und er wusste auch, dass es dumm von ihm war, mitten in der Nacht alleine zu versuchen, irgendwo hin zu gehen. Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass er sich nutzlos fühlte und sich auch ein wenig für seine Hilflosigkeit schämte. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir Sorgen gemacht habe, aber... ich wünschte einfach nur, dass ich wenigstens irgendetwas für dich tun könnte.", sagte der 33-jährige traurig.

Randy lächelte. „Du musst nichts für mich tun. Der schönste Dank für mich ist es zu sehen, wie deine Gesundheit langsam Fortschritte macht. Ich will, dass du kämpfst, Adam! Und ich will, dass du mir sagst, wenn du dich nicht gut fühlst. Du sollst deinen Schmerz nicht mit dir alleine herumtragen, sondern ich bin da, um dir einen Teil davon abzunehmen, okay?! Und bitte, bitte genier' dich nicht vor mir, egal worum du mich bittest...", verlangte der 27-jährige sanft. Auch wenn er sich Tag und Nacht Gedanken um Adam machte, so konnte er dessen Ängste sicher niemals vollkommen nachempfinden. Aber Randy versuchte, sie zu verstehen und er wusste, dass er in Zukunft noch verständnisvoller auf seinen Freund eingehen musste, um ihn nicht zusätzlich in seinem Stolz zu verletzen.

Ja, Adam war ein sehr stolzer Mensch, vielleicht mehr, als manch anderer und er wusste wirklich zu schätzen, was Randy für ihn tat, bemühte sich auch, es ihm so leicht wie möglich zu machen. Doch in manchen Momenten konnte er einfach nicht verbergen, wie unwohl er sich in seiner Haut fühlte. Er gab sich Mühe, Gefühle dieser Art zu unterdrücken, weil sie fehl am Platze waren, aber immer gelang es nicht. Die einzigen Momente, in denen er sich wirklich wertvoll und gleichwertig fühlte, das waren die gemeinsamen Nächte mit Randy. Da hatte Adam eine Aufgabe, die er ohne große Hilfe meistern konnte, er erfüllte einen Zweck und vergaß für eine Zeit lang die Probleme seines Körpers. Hätte Randy von solchen Gedanken gewusst, er wäre vermutlich übergekocht vor Wut, das wusste Adam genau und deswegen behielt er es auch für sich. Aber dennoch genoss er es, seinem Freund in diesen Stunden etwas von dessen Hilfsbereitschaft zurückgeben zu können, auch wenn Randy so etwas – zu Recht – niemals hätte hören wollen.

Die meiste Zeit kamen die beiden allerdings wirklich gut miteinander aus, hatten jede Menge Spaß zusammen und Adam kostete es auch langsam immer weniger Überwindung, Randy um etwas zu bitten. Er hatte verstanden, dass er jederzeit auf seinen Freund zählen konnte und er musste einfach einsehen, dass er die Hilfe brauchte. Er tat es und lernte, zuweilen über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen. Sehr stark bergauf ging es schließlich, als Adam nach und nach immer mehr von seiner Selbstständigkeit zurück erlangte, denn die Reha schlug hervorragend an und er kämpfte auch sehr hart für den Erfolg. Einen Monat lebte er nun bei Randy und mittlerweile war der 33-jährige soweit, dass er sich eigenständig bewegen konnte und zumindest seine grobe Motorik wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

Durch das stetige Aufbautraining gelang es Adam, sein linkes Bein wieder weitestgehend einzusetzen und damit war es ihm schon einmal möglich, kürzere Strecken langsam, aber ohne fremde Hilfe zu laufen. Während jeder Reha-Stunde dachte er an Randy und diese Gedanken machten ihn stark. Er kämpfte nicht nur für sich und seine baldige Rückkehr in die WWE, sondern auch für seinen Freund, der so viel für ihn getan hatte und auch weiterhin tat. Den 27-jährigen machte diese Willenskraft verdammt stolz. So kannte er Adam und so liebte er ihn! Die Reha-Stunde, in der sein Freund zum ersten Mal wieder ein paar selbstständige Schritte machen konnte, die würde Randy wahrscheinlich nie vergessen, so sehr hatten sich die beiden gefreut. Doch das war nur der Anfang, denn beide wussten, dass das Ziel nun nicht mehr allzu weit sein konnte. Bald schon würde alles so sein, wie früher.

Nur sehr selten war es der Fall, dass Randy seinem Freund bei den Übungen in der Reha zuschaute. Es war Adams eigener Wunsch, da er sich voll und ganz konzentrieren musste und dazu lieber mit dem Physiotherapeuten allein war. Randy erledigte in der Zwischenzeit meist alltägliche Dinge, wie Einkäufe zum Beispiel oder er führte Gespräche mit Dr. Taylor, der im gesamten letzten Monat ausschließlich positives zu berichten hatte. Adam war ein sehr ehrgeiziger Patient und seit er bei Randy wohnte, hatte sich auch sein Gemütszustand drastisch verbessert. Immer wieder erkundigte sich der Arzt, ob es irgendwelche Probleme bei der Pflege gibt, doch der 27-jährige verneinte jedes Mal. Alle Kraft, die Adam hatte, brachte er auf, um seinem Freund unter die Arme zu greifen und Randy konnte wirklich nie von sich behaupten, dass ihm das alles zu viel wird. Im Gegenteil, er genoss jede Sekunde ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit und vergaß manchmal sogar, dass Adam nur wegen seines Unfalls so stark an ihn gebunden war.

Dr. Taylor war froh, das zu hören und seinerseits hielt er Randy über jeden kleinsten körperlichen Fortschritt von Adam auf dem Laufenden. Nachdem sich der Zustand seines Beines stets besserte, konzentrierte man sich bei der Reha nun verstärkt auf die Motorik des linken Armes, denn da gab es noch größere Defizite. Zwar konnte der 33-jährige den Arm bewegen und auch nach etwas greifen konnte er, doch die Feinmotorik ließ arg zu wünschen übrig, was dazu führte, dass seine Finger einfach zu steif und nicht richtig belastbar waren. Allerdings konnte man daran arbeiten und Dr. Taylor erzählte, dass man zum Beispiel auch zu Hause auf spielerische Art und Weise dagegen vorgehen kann. Randy verstand zunächst nicht, was der Arzt damit meinte und so erklärte Dr. Taylor, dass er Adam vielleicht ein paar kleinere Aufgaben geben könnte, bei denen Fingerspitzengefühl gefragt ist.

Randy ließ sich den Ratschlag des Arztes durch den Kopf gehen und bemühte sich fortan, Aufgaben für Adam zu finden, die seine Feinmotorik forderten. Zum Beispiel ließ er ihn Geschirr wegräumen, Wäsche zusammenlegen oder er ließ ihn andere kleine Handgriffe übernehmen, die ihm gerade einfielen. Das hatte sogar noch einen zusätzlichen positiven Nebeneffekt, nämlich den, dass Adam ein paar Aufgaben im Haushalt übernehmen konnte und sich nicht mehr so abhängig fühlte.

Einmal jedoch hatte sich Randy eine Aufgabe ausgedacht, die seinen Freund überforderte. Auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer lag eine angefangene Pralinenpackung und der 27-jährige bat Adam, diese in die daneben liegende Folie zu packen. „Kein Problem.", dachte der Ältere und so ließ Randy ihn mit der Packung allein. Doch leider war das Unterfangen nicht so einfach, wie Adam es sich vorgestellt hatte. Mehrfach versuchte er, die Schachtel in die enge Folie zu schieben, musste dabei aber jedes Mal neu ansetzen, weil die Finger seiner linken Hand zu zittern begannen. Er spürte förmlich, wie er langsam aber sicher die Geduld verlor, dennoch ließ er sich nicht entmutigen, probierte es weiter und saß da mindestens eine Viertelstunde lang, bis es ihm schließlich zuviel wurde. „Scheißdreck!", fluchte er frustriert und schleuderte die Packung augenblicklich über den Tisch in die nächste Ecke.

Sauer über sich selbst blieb Adam auf der Couch sitzen, als plötzlich die Tür aufging. Randy hatte das Fluchen seines Freundes gehört und als er nun die Packung auf dem Boden liegen sah, war ihm schnell klar, was passiert ist. Er setzte sich neben Adam, zog ihn in eine zärtliche Umarmung und strich ihm sanft über die weichen Haare. Vorsichtig lehnte sich Randy gegen den Kopf seines Freundes und eine Weile verharrten die beiden in dieser Position, bis sich Adam schließlich löste. „Verdammt, nicht mal eine einfache Pralinenschachtel kann ich bezwingen.", sagte er traurig, doch Randy zog ihn wieder zu sich heran und sagte: „Vergiss die blöde Packung. Ich habe dir zu viel zugemutet, deine Finger sind einfach noch nicht so weit, aber das macht nichts, okay!? Wir versuchen das irgendwann noch einmal."

Dieser Moment war eindeutig ein Rückschritt für Adam, doch er zwang sich dazu, sich davon nicht allzu sehr mitnehmen zu lassen. Er musste weiter üben, musste weiter versuchen, seine Finger geschmeidig zu machen und je mehr er trainierte, desto besser gelang es. Eine Woche nach diesem Zwischenfall fühlte er sich bereits wieder so stark, dass er für seinen Freund eine kleine Überraschung plante. Am frühen Morgen schlich sich Adam aus dem Bett, um Frühstück zuzubereiten und es Randy anschließend ans Bett zu bringen. Da der 27-jährige einen recht tiefen Schlaf hatte, klappte das Herausschleichen schon einmal und auch das Frühstück sollte keine Probleme machen. Ein paar leckere Früchte, Brötchen, Marmelade, Kaffee, alles im Handumdrehen fertig und Adam stellte sich jetzt schon das verdutzte Gesicht seines Geliebten vor, der ein solches Frühstück danach wahrscheinlich jeden Morgen fordern würde.

Der 33-jährige packte alles auf ein Tablett, bis schließlich nur noch der fertige Kaffee fehlte, den er eben holen wollte. Doch gerade als er die Kanne umfasst hatte und anhob, machte ihm seine linke Hand einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sie erzitterte und das führte dazu, dass er die Kanne fallen lassen musste, woraufhin sie sogleich zerbrach. Adam schrie auf, denn er hatte sich leicht an dem auslaufenden Kaffee verbrüht und musste die verletzte Hand nun erst einmal kühlen. Danach stand er wie angewurzelt vor dem Schaden, den er angerichtet hatte. Überall Scherben und dazwischen der verschüttete Kaffee.

Von dem Lärm war natürlich auch Randy aufgewacht, der sofort in die Küche stürmte, um nachzusehen, was passiert ist. „Was ist denn hier los? Ach du Scheiße!", entfuhr es ihm, als er den überschwemmten Boden sah. Und sein Freund stand nur da, starr vor Schreck, bleich im Gesicht, seine Hand war gerötet. Der 27-jährige umfasste vorsichtig seine Schultern. „Komm, setz dich erst mal, ich mach das schon.", sagte er schließlich verständnisvoll. Er wusste zwar noch nicht, was passiert war, doch das gedeckte Tablett auf dem Tisch vermittelte ihm eine ziemlich genaue Ahnung von dem Vorhaben seines Freundes.

Während Randy nun damit beschäftigt war, den Boden zu wischen und die Scherben wegzuräumen, saß Adam noch immer auf seinem Stuhl, unfähig zu irgendeiner Art von Reaktion. Er kaute auf einem Fingernagel, was er sonst eigentlich nie tat und dachte darüber nach, was er hier wieder für einen Mist fabriziert hatte aus purer Selbstüberschätzung. Adam schüttelte den Kopf und konnte seine eigene Dummheit nicht fassen. „Es sollte doch nur ein einfaches Frühstück werden.", sagte er schließlich mehr zu sich selbst.

Randy ging zu seinem Freund, kniete sich vor seinen Stuhl und schaute zu ihm auf. „Ich freue mich.", sagte er voller Ernsthaftigkeit.

Adam lachte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Worüber denn? Darüber, dass ich deine Küche geflutet habe?", fragte er sarkastisch.

„Nein, über die schöne Geste.", gab Randy zurück. Er war nicht sauer auf Adam, es machte ihn viel mehr traurig, dass sein Freund nun wütend auf sich selbst zu sein schien. Okay, das mit dem Kaffee war schiefgegangen, aber Hauptsache, Adam ging es gut. Er hatte etwas versucht und Randy war davon überzeugt, dass es beim nächsten Mal gelingen würde. Er durfte sich nur nicht hängen lassen, durfte durch Rückschläge dieser Art nicht den Mut verlieren. Nachdem Adam den ersten Schrecken überwunden hatte, ließ er sich von seinem Freund beruhigen. Alles war halb so schlimm und kein Grund zu resignieren.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

... Fortsetzung folgt ...


	9. Die ganze Wahrheit

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9. Kapitel: Die ganze Wahrheit

Etwa drei Monate waren nun vergangen, seitdem Adam den schlimmen Unfall bei Wrestlemania 23 hatte, doch mittlerweile konnte er von sich behaupten, es überstanden zu haben. Sowohl sein Bein, als auch sein Arm waren wieder voll belastbar und seit dem Zwischenfall vor drei Wochen bei der Zubereitung des Frühstücks hatte es keine körperlichen Aussetzer mehr gegeben. Er besuchte weiterhin täglich die Reha, konnte inzwischen aber alle Übungen mit Leichtigkeit über die Bühne bringen. Am 05. Juli holte Dr. Taylor sowohl ihn als auch Randy nach der Reha zu einer Besprechung zu sich.

„Also Mr. Copeland, ich habe mir nun Ihre Werte der letzten Wochen angeschaut und alles ausgiebig verglichen, was mich zu dem Schluss kommen lässt, dass sie wieder vollkommen auf dem Damm sind. Ihre Lähmung ist vollständig zurückgegangen und ich habe keine Bedenken, Ihre Reha-Stunden hiermit zu beenden.", sagte Dr. Taylor.

„Was bedeutet das für mich?", fragte Adam aufgeregt.

„Das bedeutet, dass Sie gesund sind und wieder langsam in Ihr Training einsteigen können. Ich betone allerdings langsam. Sie hatten eine lange Pause und müssen es jetzt vorsichtig angehen lassen. Ich plädiere damit an Ihre Vernunft. Allerdings spricht medizinisch gesehen nichts dagegen, dass Sie wieder kämpfen.", sagte Dr. Taylor mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, da ihm sehr wohl klar geworden war, wie sehr sein Patient an seinem Sport hing.

Adam konnte es zunächst nicht fassen, blickte ungläubig zwischen dem Arzt und Randy hin und her, bis ihm schließlich ein Jubelschrei entfuhr und er seinem Freund um den Hals fiel. Endlich war er am Ziel angelangt und konnte die schwierigste Zeit seines bisherigen Lebens hinter sich lassen. Er war geheilt! Gesund!

Während der Heimfahrt war Adam kaum zu bremsen in seinem Enthusiasmus. Viele seiner Freunde aus dem Business hatten sich immer wieder nach seinem Befinden erkundigt und nun konnte er ihnen endlich sagen, dass er bald zurückkommt. Noch am selben Nachmittag rief er bei Vince McMahon an und teilte ihm mit, dass er in den nächsten Tagen wieder anfangen wird zu trainieren, was den Boss der WWE sehr freute. Natürlich wäre Adam als Edge nicht sofort einsatzbereit, aber zumindest Kurzauftritte könnte er übernehmen und darauf freute er sich riesig. So stressig es auch ist, beinahe jeden Tag unterwegs zu sein und kaum Freizeit für sich zu haben, so sehr vermisste Adam dennoch seinen Job. Mehr als drei Monate durfte er nicht einmal ans Kämpfen denken, da es ihn doch nur zu wehmütig gemacht hätte, aber jetzt rückte das alles wieder in greifbare Nähe.

Der 33-jährige liebte seinen Sport, gab immer mehr als 100 Prozent dafür und er genoss die Show, sah darin die Erfüllung seiner Kindheitsträume. Er stand im Rampenlicht, bot den Fans stets fantastische Action und er arbeitete tagtäglich sehr hart an seiner hervorragenden Technik. Der Sport machte einen Großteil seines Lebens aus und nie hätte es der 33-jährige verkraftet, wenn er durch den Unfall nicht mehr hätte kämpfen können. Randy wusste nur zu gut, wie viel seinem Freund dieses Comeback bedeutete, denn er selbst hatte eine ähnliche Einstellung zum Wrestling und es kam nicht von ungefähr, dass er und sein Rated RKO-Partner Edge zu den besten Technikern in der Szene zählten. Beide hatten noch eine große, lange Karriere vor sich und es wäre ein Trauerspiel, wenn diese auf so tragische Art und Weise so früh hätte beendet werden müssen, auch wenn Adam damit leider kein Einzelfall wäre.

Während sich die beiden nun über ihr Revival als Rated RKO unterhielten und schon Pläne schmiedeten, wie die ersten gemeinsamen Auftritte ablaufen könnten, da fiel Randy plötzlich ein, dass er Adam etwas verschwiegen hatte, etwas, das alle Pläne zunichte machen könnte. „Oh verdammt...", stöhnte er, als er an die Suspendierung zurückdachte. Er hatte sie tatsächlich komplett vergessen. Seit dem Tag, als er seinem Freund erzählte, dass er auf eigenen Wunsch pausierte, hatte Randy keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwendet. Nur Adam zählte für ihn, alles andere konnte warten. Der 33-jährige wunderte sich, als er seinen Geliebten plötzlich so entgeistert sah und fragte ihn sogleich, was denn los sei.

„Ich muss dir gestehen, dass ich dir da etwas verschwiegen habe.", sagte der sonst so selbstüberzeugte Orton kleinlaut. „Für mich wird es wahrscheinlich nicht so einfach, ins Business zurückzukehren, denn... ich habe dir damals nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich... habe keine freiwillige Auszeit genommen, das heißt, ich hätte sie genommen, wenn mir Vince nicht zuvor gekommen wäre und mich suspendiert hätte."

„Was???", ging Adam erschrocken dazwischen und fuhr sich mehrmals durch die Haare. „Wieso? Um Himmels Willen, was hast du denn verbrochen, dass du gleich rausgeflogen bist???", fragte er entsetzt über das Geständnis seines Freundes.

Orton druckste herum, war sich nicht sicher, ob er jetzt wirklich mit der ganzen Wahrheit herausrücken sollte, entschied sich dann aber doch dafür, da Adam sowieso nicht eher Ruhe gegeben hätte. „Also, es war so. Zunächst mal hatte ich wirklich vor, Vince um eine Auszeit zu bitten, so wie ich es dir auch gesagt habe. Seit deinem Unfall fühlte ich mich unwohl, konnte und wollte mich kaum noch auf die Shows konzentrieren und quälte mich mehr da durch, weil ich eigentlich viel lieber bei dir gewesen wäre. Jedenfalls war ich kurz davor, zu Vince zu gehen, bis mir schließlich jemand in die Quere kam. Nun wie soll ich sagen, der Grund für die Suspendierung war eine Prügelei mit Matt Hardy."

„Wie jetzt???", fragte Adam und schaute beinahe noch entsetzter drein als zuvor.

„Ach verdammt, er hat es verdient.", schimpfte Randy. „Weißt du, ich habe an dem Tag früher mein Training beendet und wirklich nur rein zufällig einen Streit zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder mitbekommen. Er hat Jeff zusammen gestaucht, weil er dich im Krankenhaus besucht hat, dann zog er über dich her und das ich mir das nicht lange mit angehört habe, ist ja wohl klar. Ich habe ihn mir gepackt und eine Entschuldigung gefordert, er ließ weitere Beleidigungen los, ritt sogar wieder auf dem alten Thema Amy herum. Ich lasse meinerseits ein paar Sprüche vom Stapel, er ohrfeigt mich, ich haue ihm auf die Fresse. So viel Dreistigkeit konnte echt nicht angehen, Adam. Dann wurden wir von Jeff und John getrennt und natürlich sofort zu Vince gerufen. Matt stellt mich als Sündenbock hin, ich denke gar nicht daran, mich auf sein blödes Geschwafel einzulassen und da ich mich auch nicht verteidigte, kam eben nur die Suspendierung in Frage. Aber es gab nichts, wofür ich mich hätte verteidigen müssen. Er ist definitiv zu weit gegangen.", schilderte Randy die Situation.

Wenn der 27-jährige so sehr ausrastete, dann müssen schon verdammt harte Worte gefallen sein, denn Adam wusste, dass sich ein Randy Orton nun wirklich nicht oft zu einer billigen Prügelei herablässt, eigentlich tat er das nie. „Was hat er denn gesagt über mich?", wollte der 33-jährige wissen.

Randy senkte den Kopf und schwieg zunächst. Er wollte die Worte nicht wiederholen und dachte gar nicht daran, Adam mit diesem Müll zu belasten. „Er sagte Dinge, für die ich ihm am liebsten den Hals umgedreht hätte. Ich lasse bestimmt nichts auf dich kommen und in der gleichen Situation würde ich jederzeit wieder so handeln, wie an dem besagten Tag, Suspendierung hin oder her.", antwortete der Jüngere schließlich.

Adam sah seinem Freund an, dass er noch immer kochte vor Wut, wenn er daran zurückdachte. Es musste wirklich hart an der Grenze gewesen sein und der 33-jährige konnte kaum fassen, dass Matt immer noch nicht fertig mit ihm war nach all der Zeit. Ein wenig imponierte es ihm ja schon, wie Randy seinen Ruf verteidigt hatte, auch wenn Adam kein Fan von Prügeleien um seine Person war. Aber sein Freund wollte ihn beschützen und das warf ein neues Licht auf die Sache. „Warum hast du mir das nicht gleich erzählt?", fragte Adam schließlich nach, denn er verstand nicht ganz, warum Randy ihn überhaupt in dem Glauben ließ, die Auszeit sei freiwillig gewesen.

„Ich wollte dich einfach nicht zusätzlich belasten. Du hattest es schwer genug und diese Geschichte hätte dich viel zu sehr aufgeregt. Weißt du, im Prinzip kam mir der Rauswurf ja sogar recht. Ich wollte bei dir sein, für dich da sein und das konnte ich nun endlich. Es war mir so egal, was ein Vince McMahon oder ein Matt Hardy dachte, als ich an dem Tag der vorübergehenden Entlassung ohne Worte aus dem Büro gegangen bin. Ich habe mich sogar gut gefühlt und befreit. Nur noch du hast für mich gezählt und ich wollte dir diesen Stress einfach nicht antun, daher die kleine Notlüge. Es tut mir Leid, aber ehrlich gesagt, ich hatte es in der Zwischenzeit selbst komplett vergessen.", erklärte Randy.

Adam lächelte. „Na schön, dann werde ich wohl morgen mal mit Vince in Verhandlung treten müssen, damit er dich begnadigt. Ich denke, wir kriegen ihn schon überzeugt, dich zurückzuholen, wenn du ihm erzählst was wirklich abging."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

... Fortsetzung folgt ...


	10. Etwas für immer

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10. Kapitel: Etwas für immer

Randy war eigentlich nicht sonderlich begeistert von der Idee, Vince nun doch noch alles zu erzählen, aber Adam überzeugte ihn davon, dass er es musste und somit gingen die beiden am nächsten Tag gleich zu ihm. Adams Kollegen freuten sich sehr, ihn wieder fit zu sehen, nur einer freute sich nicht und das war Matt Hardy. Er hatte die letzten drei Monate genossen und nahm nun äußerst missbilligend zur Kenntnis, dass sein früherer Konkurrent wieder zurück war. Adam spürte die argwöhnischen Blicke, die von Matts Seite auf ihm ruhten und die wohl kaum etwas Gutes verhießen. Für den Moment kümmerte er sich aber nicht darum.

Vince empfing seinen genesenen Schützling mit offenen Armen, hieß ihn zum nächsten Training willkommen und beachtete Randy Orton zunächst einmal gar nicht. Er hatte die Szene von vor einigen Wochen noch recht gut im Gedächtnis und war nicht gewillt, den 27-jährigen mit Kusshand zurückzuholen. Nicht nach dem Aufriss, den er gemacht hatte. Und auch jetzt legte er wieder die gleiche überlegene Haltung an den Tag, dachte nicht einmal an eine Entschuldigung. Ja, er war in einer angespannten Situation, doch das rechtfertigt es nicht, einen Kollegen grundlos anzugreifen. Und auf der Nase herumtanzen ließ sich der milliardenschwere Boss der WWE von einem eingebildeten Randy Orton schon mal gar nicht.

Schließlich war es Adam, der die Initiative ergriff und Vince erzählte, was wirklich passiert war, da sein sturer Freund noch immer zu stolz war, auf seinen Vorgesetzten zuzugehen. Er fühlte sich nach wie vor im Recht und sah keinen Grund, sich für etwas zu entschuldigen. Vielleicht sah Vince das ja genauso, wenn er erst mal die Wahrheit kannte, nur musste er sie dazu auch erfahren. Adam redete und redete, er verteidigte seinen Freund und versuchte, seinen Vorgesetzten mit allen Mitteln zu überzeugen, ihn wiedereinzustellen. Schließlich gab Mr. McMahon der Bitte lachend nach, verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen getreu dem Motto „Jetzt sei doch endlich ruhig, ich tu ja schon, was du willst!". Der 33-jährige atmete erleichtert auf und Randy bedankte sich. Er hatte nun auch endlich seine Sicht der Dinge geschildert und Vince, der ihn ja ohnehin mit einem schlechten Gewissen suspendiert hat, sah nun keinen Grund mehr, ihm die Rückkehr zu verweigern. Allerdings bestand er darauf, dass es innerhalb der nächsten Tage noch einmal ein klärendes Gespräch mit Matt gibt, denn diese Sache sollte ein für allemal aus der Welt geschafft werden.

Das geforderte Gespräch fand schließlich auch statt und es endete damit, dass sich sowohl Matt Hardy als auch Orton die Hand reichten, widerwillig, aber sie mussten es tun, um keinen weiteren Ärger zu riskieren. Danach versuchten beide, sich soweit es möglich war, aus dem Wege zu gehen, gleiches galt für Adam, der ebenfalls nicht mehr Kontakt als nötig zu Matt suchte.

Adam und Randy blieben auch weiterhin zusammen wohnen, zwar sahen sie ihr Zuhause aufgrund der stetigen Reisen so gut wie nie, aber beide wussten, wo sie hingehörten. Der Alltag hatte sie nun wieder, doch es war ein schönerer Alltag als je zuvor, den die beiden miteinander teilten. Sie sahen sich ausnahmslos jeden Tag, genossen das Leben voll und ganz und sie kosteten ihre Liebe aus, wo sie nur konnten.

Amy hatte seit dem schicksalhaften Treffen mit Randy oft darüber nachgedacht, ob sie nicht mal bei Adam anrufen sollte. Ihr brannten noch so viele Fragen auf der Seele, auf die sie zu gern eine Antwort gehabt hätte. Mittelpunkt dieser Fragen: Was war an Randy so anziehend, was sie nicht bieten konnte? Letztendlich entschied sich die 32-jährige aber dagegen, den Kontakt zu suchen, denn sie wusste nicht, ob sie das durchstehen würde, ihm jetzt gegenüber zu treten. Vielleicht irgendwann einmal mit genügend Abstand, wenn sie selbst wieder eine glückliche Beziehung führte, doch momentan war die Zeit einfach noch nicht reif dafür. Ihre Rachegedanken hatte sie mittlerweile längst verworfen, da sie trotz der Trennung noch immer Respekt vor Adam hatte und ihm nicht das Gleiche antun wollte, was Matt ihr damals angetan hatte. Ja, sie verabscheute Randy und sie verstand ihren Ex-Freund nicht, doch für eine solch billige Rache wollte sie sich einfach nicht hergeben, auch aus Angst um ihren eigenen Ruf. Sollten sich die beiden je öffentlich zueinander bekennen wollen, dann war das ihre Sache, Amy beschloss, sich da nicht einzumischen. Viel lieber wollte sie endlich mit dem Kapitel Adam Copeland abschließen.

Im schönen, warmen Spätsommer Mitte September hatten Adam und Randy drei freie Tage. Die beiden fuhren nach Hause, nutzten die Zeit, um viel zu unternehmen und Spaß zu haben, einmal gingen sie zu einem nahe gelegenen Fußballplatz, um dort ein wenig zu zocken. Adam versuchte sich als Torwart, Randy zog ein paar Elfmeter auf ihn, was besonders lustig wurde, als er anfing, dabei typische Angewohnheiten verschiedener Wrestling-Kollegen zu imitieren oder sie einfach nur grenzenlos zu verarschen. Plötzlich entdeckte der 27-jährige einen Eiswagen, steuerte ihn direkt an und kaufte ein großes Vanilleeis, da er genau wusste, dass das Adams Lieblingssorte ist. Während dieser nun genüsslich sein Eis verputzte, gingen die beiden nach Hause und Randy konnte den Blick nicht von seinem Freund abwenden. Er dachte über die vergangenen Monate nach und immer wieder kam er zu der Erkenntnis, wie verfallen er diesem Mann hier doch war.

„Was guckst du so gierig auf mein Eis? Bringt dich das auf Gedanken?", fragte Adam lachend und klopfte Randy leicht auf die Schulter.

Der Jüngere grinste. „Klar, ich träume gerade davon, den Platz von deinem Eis einzunehmen.", sagte er und hielt dann kurz inne. „Nein, ich hab nur nachgedacht über das was war, über die letzten Monate und so weiter."

„Du hattest es nicht immer leicht mit mir, was?", sagte der 33-jährige mit einem reumütigen Unterton.

„Weißt du, das ist grotesk. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, schon mal mit jemandem etwas ähnlich Schlimmes durchgestanden zu haben und doch war kein einziger Tag davon eine Belastung für mich. Im Gegenteil, ich hab es genossen, dich immer um mich zu haben und ich genieße es auch jetzt noch. Mit dir ist das alles so anders, ich kann's nicht beschreiben, aber mit dir ist es einfach nie langweilig. Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr du mich bereicherst? So was hab ich noch nicht erlebt, es ist einfach nur ne geile Zeit.", sagte Randy beinahe andächtig.

Adam grinste verlegen. „Na ja, wir beide passen halt zusammen und eines ist mal klar, ohne dich hätte ich meine Lähmung und die Wochen im Krankenhaus nicht so einfach durchgestanden. Ich habe dir viel zu verdanken und ich bin verdammt gern mit dir zusammen.", gab der Ältere zurück.

„Fast sieben Monate musst du mich jetzt schon ertragen und du bist mir noch immer nicht davon gelaufen. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen.", sagte Orton nun und legte besitzergreifend einen Arm um seinen Freund.

„Unkraut vergeht nicht, Randy!", stichelte Adam lachend. „Und was meinst du, wann erfahren alle anderen von uns? Familie? Freunde? Kollegen?", frage er schließlich.

Randy wusste schon länger, dass Adam ihre Beziehung nicht mehr geheim halten wollte, zumindest nicht vor Menschen, mit denen er täglich zu tun hatte. Der 27-jährige war im Prinzip seiner Meinung, zumal die beiden ihre Zusammengehörigkeit vor anderen ohnehin nicht wirklich verbargen und auch nicht einsahen, warum sie das tun sollten. Sie standen zueinander und beide fanden, dass es längst überfällig war, einige Leute einzuweihen, vor allem auch Vince McMahon, der endlich wissen sollte, woran er ist, wenn er es nicht ohnehin schon längst wusste.

Adam und Randy waren sich einig und sie ließen ihren Worten Taten folgen, ernteten zwar viele verwunderte, aber meist durchweg positive Reaktionen. Sie hatten sich entschieden – füreinander und im Prinzip interessierte es sie nicht, was andere davon hielten. Am unglaublichsten war allerdings die Reaktion ihres Bosses. Er lehnte gemütlich in seinem Sessel, hörte den beiden aufmerksam zu, grinste und sprach dann eine unmögliche Idee aus. Man hatte durchaus schon das eine oder andere Mal eine Privatgeschichte auf die WWE übertragen, was spricht also dagegen, wenn man eine Storyline schreibt, in der die beiden als Paar auftreten dürfen.

Randy bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu und auch Adam glaubte im ersten Moment nicht, was er da hörte. Allerdings war es schließlich der 33-jährige, der sich als Erster wieder fing und man sah ihm förmlich an, wie die Vorstellungen dieses Szenarios in ihm arbeiteten. Zweifelsohne war es ein gewagtes Vorhaben, den Fans eine solche Storyline vorzusetzen, aber es war mal etwas anderes und etwas, das durchaus seinen Reiz haben konnte. Adam war direkt überzeugt und begeistert und als Randy die Reaktion seines Freundes registrierte, erklärte er sich ebenfalls zu dieser verrückten Idee einverstanden. Vince nickte zufrieden. Zwar wusste er nicht, wie die Fans reagieren würden und ihm war klar, dass dieser Plan hitzige Diskussionen entbrennen lassen könnte, aber er war bereit, es auszuprobieren. Man konnte so neue Fangruppen auf der ganzen Welt anlocken und sicher würden sehr viele Menschen mit Spannung eine solche Konstellation verfolgen. Es konnte sich nur auszahlen und Vince war davon überzeugt, dass er die Fangemeinde der WWE mit diesem Knüller um einiges erweitern konnte.

Randy fasste noch immer kaum, worauf er sich da gerade eingelassen hatte, doch er war zu allem bereit und schwor sich, gemeinsam mit Adam die besten Shows seines Lebens abzuliefern. Randy Orton und Edge per Storyline als Paar... Das konnte verdammt lustig werden und beide freuten sich auf diesen Einsatz, der zugleich die Realität wiederspiegelte. Sie stürzten sich gemeinsam in ein weiteres Abenteuer und entgegen aller eventuellen Befürchtungen, hatte Vincent Kennedy McMahon am Ende Recht behalten. Die meisten Fans waren einfach nur begeistert von dieser außergewöhnlichen Idee und dem arrogant-verrückten Duo Rated RKO. Sie nahmen das Publikum für sich ein, trieben die Einschaltquoten in die Höhe und keiner von ihnen verlor durch die Storyline an Ansehen. Selbst die Menschen, die den beiden als Paar nichts abgewinnen konnten, mussten immer noch anerkennen, dass sie fantastische Wrestler mit einer überragenden Technik waren und allein das war schon Grund genug, sie weiterhin anzuschauen. Adam und Randy wussten, wie man das Publikum mitzieht und Menschenmassen begeistert, doch am besten verstanden sie es, sich gegenseitig zu begeistern und nichts auf der Welt konnte daran etwas ändern.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END

Ich hoffe, euch hat die Geschichte ein bisschen gefallen?! Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews und eure Meinungen dazu freuen, wenn ihr sie gelesen habt.


End file.
